Nobody Sleeps on Friday the 13th!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger begin to compete in some bloody games to see who can kill the most people before Friday the 13th! As their friends die, Samus and Snake must act quickly to stop them before they're next! Rated M for extreme blood and gore
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! I'm back...and this time, so is my taste for horror! In this gruesome and sadistic tale of horror and gore, the Super Smash Bros have to survive against two of the most terrifying murderers of all time: Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees! Take note that this story does not take place after A Nightmare In Smash Mansion; rather it is in a different time and has no real connection with the first story whatsoever, just to let you know. Also; this story will be much more violent and gruesome than some of my other stories, so expect lots of blood and gore! I may add a small lemon, but I really want to focus more on blood. But enough talk; enjoy the story...if you dare! (Evil laughter)***

It was such a dark and dismal night at the Smash Graveyard; it was also very windy and rainy, which made the atmosphere much darker and more sinister. But what really made this particular night even scarier...was that it was the week of Friday the 13th! And whenever it was Friday the 13th, there was always someone on the loose to create absolute havoc and horror on poor innocent souls. That someone is none other than the infamous slasher, Jason Voorhees! Speaking of which, Jason was actually just waking up from his secret hiding spot in the graveyard. He was actually traveling from his home at Crystal Lake to get out of the house, but he had to do so quietly and at night. Daytime just made things way too suspicious, especially with some of the new gizmos and gadgets these days. But Jason was smart enough to almost always evade detection from anyone, and anyone who tried to escape and call for help didn't get too far. Jason just so happened to have stumbled into the Smash Graveyard after his brutal rampage at Dream World, a place where everything was so cute and cuddly. Jason rose out of the grave that he was sleeping in and cracked his head a few times before he drew out his machete. He began to slowly lumber his way out of the Smash Graveyard, when he suddenly heard noises. He froze and began to walk again slowly, until he heard the noises again. He snuck over behind some bushes and waited; his first kill was about to happen in over 6 weeks.

Some rotten teenagers were smoking pot near the pond and laughing rather loudly. Jason quietly snuck behind the bushes and waited for the perfect moment to strike. But something quite unexpected happened that surprised even Jason. The teenagers were laughing loudly and obnoxiously, when suddenly the little campfire they made rose up even higher and morphed into what appeared to be a man. The teenagers ran off screaming like little girls and Jason looked at the man...and grimaced with rage; it was Freddy Krueger! Freddy laughed maniacally as he shook the flames off and sliced his clawed gloves together; he was ready to rumble, so to speak. But what Freddy wasn't ready for, was an angry Jason to come out of the bushes towards him tightly clutching onto his machete. Freddy turned around to the sound of footsteps and laughed uproariously. "Well, well, well! Look who it is; if it isn't my nemesis! How the hell are you, Jason?" Freddy laughed sarcasitcally. Jason was not in the mood for any of Freddy's games, nor was he going to allow him to steal his kills again. "So what brings you here in Smash City tonight? Oh wait, let me guess! You're gonna celebrate Friday the 13th, aren't you?" Freddy laughed. Jason made no sound, but he glared at Freddy as if ready to rip his head off...literally. "Hey! Since you're here, how about we have a little competition! Whoever can kill the most people by the end of Friday the 13th wins!" Freddy suggested. Jason still made no reply. "Oh, I get it! Well, fine! If you win, you can have the survivors yourself! But if I win...I get to be their supreme oppressor! And you get to stay in Hell! So, do we have a deal?" Freddy sneered as he held out his hand to shake Jason's.

Jason finally made his move; he grabbed Freddy's arm and twisted it violently before he slammed Freddy on his face into the ground. "OWWW! Oh, I get it! So you want to play dirty, huh? Well two can play at this game, Jason! But don't expect any sympathy from me!" Freddy growled as he jolted back up. He quickly teleported away in a burst of flames and Jason took off towards his first destination to where he was sure that there would be plenty of people to kill: Smash Park. Meanwhile at Smash Mansion; Samus woke up from a terrible nightmare and began to cry. She dreamed that all of her friends were horribly killed by two evil monsters and that she could do nothing to stop them. "Oh, God! I hate these stupid dreams...when will they ever end? Oh, God..." Samus sobbed. Her door knocked and Samus became startled as she covered herself, but relaxed as she recognized the voice calling her name. "Samus? Are you all right? I heard you crying." Snake said. "It's ok! I'm fine, ok? Just go back to bed and I'll talk to you in the morning!" Samus called back. "Ok." Snake said. Samus was about to go back to sleep, when she had second thoughts. "Snake! Snake, wait!" Samus cried as she jumped out of bed. She ran to her door and opened it up and caught Snake. "Snake, wait!" Samus said as she grabbed him. "What? What is it, Samus?" Snake demanded. "I changed my mind! I can't sleep! Will you...help me? Would you like to sleep with me?" Samus asked. "What? Sleep with you!" Snake exclaimed. "Just so I can get some sleep and the nightmares won't bother me? I promise I'll go right to sleep!" Samus begged. Snake was really surprised that Samus would want to ask such a thing. "How do I know if you're not going to try and have sex with me?" Snake asked. "Snake! I'm not trying to make a move on you or anything like that; I just need a sleeping buddy until these nightmares go away!" Samus cried. Snake sighed; he really didn't want to sleep with Samus, but he agreed to do so. "Ok...come on!" Snake said grumpily. "Wait! Can you carry me?" Samus asked in a childish voice. Snake sighed as he scooped Samus up into his arms and carried her into her room.

Samus and Snake peeled their clothes off and went to bed together. They slept soundly and peacefully...until Samus woke up screaming and wet with sweat. "Samus! What's wrong now?" Snake cried. Samus burst into tears and laid her head into Snake's lap; she had the same nightmare again. "It's not fair! No matter how hard I try, I keep having the same damn nightmares over and over again! It's so sickening, Snake! I can't take it anymore!" Samus sobbed. "What happened? You can tell me, I promise to try and understand." Snake said kindly. Samus looked up with a deep sadness in her eyes. "Everyone that I know is going to die, Snake! Everyone; Mario, Sonic, Link, Zelda, Pit, Kirby, Pikachu, Ness, Marth, Yoshi, Ike, Ganondorf, Bowser, and even you! Snake; I don't want to lose you!" Samus sobbed as she tightly hugged Snake. Snake shushed Samus softly as he caressed her hair and kissed her. "It's ok, Samus! You won't lose me, I promise you. I promise you!" Snake whispered. Samus looked up at him and smiled...and then kissed his lips. Snake and Samus soon kissed each other passionately before they ended up having sex. It was only for like thirty minutes, but they didn't care; they just loved being with each other. "Oh, Snake! I love you!" Samus moaned as she thrust herself harder. "I love you too, Samus! I always have!" Snake grunted as he forced himself deeper into Samus. He gently massaged her breasts as she sat on top of him in the cowgirl position and humped him. Samus cried out and moaned as she moved up and down, and let Snake squeeze her breasts and tweak her nipples. This felt so good to her and she loved every minute of it. Finally; they both came together and fell on top of each other and fell asleep. "Goodnight, Snake..." Samus mumbled sleepily. "Goodnight, Samus..." Snake muttered. They held onto each other and held hands the whole night they slept; it was to be their last for a while...

***Well, there's the beginning of that! Sorry, but this is the only lemon I'm making in this story! Told you all I wanted to focus more on blood, and that's exactly what I'm going to do; so beware if you get squeamish about gore! Stay tuned!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this shocking chapter, Jason gets his first kills...leaving everyone else bewildered. Warning: Contains some extremely gruesome deaths; viewer discretion is advised! Also contains some characters from Marvel vs. Capcom and a few other random characters from different universes! Enjoy!***

The next day, Samus and Snake woke up and headed downstairs after they cleaned up. But as they got downstairs, they were quite surprised to find some other people were here at the Smash Mansion. Among them were Spiderman, Black Widow, and Captain America from Marvel, Kira and Kobra from Mortal Kombat, Mai Shiranui and Andy Bogard from King of Fighters, Batman, The Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman from DCU, and even Chun-Li, Jill Valentine, and Ryu from Capcom. There were also the usual Smashers; Mario, Sonic, Yoshi, Link, Zelda, Peach, Ganon, Bowser, Ness, Pit, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Kirby, Pikachu, Marth, Lyn, Ike, and Captain Falcon. "Whoa! I wasn't expecting all this company! Wonder what's up?" Samus wondered out loud. "Must be a bigger party than I realized!" Snake agreed. They walked down the stairs and were greeted by their friends; they had just missed an important meeting. "You guys are late...again! You do realize that you actually have to help us prepare for this party, right?" Sonic said. "What? What party?" Samus demanded. "The annual Friday the 13th Festival!" Peach replied happily. "You mean to tell me that you guys invited all these people...just so you could celebrate a day about bad luck?" Snake said. "Pretty much, yeah! Come on! This is gonna be a sweet party; could be our biggest one yet!" Sonic said excitedly. "Ugh...I guess I never should've waken up!" Samus groaned. "I hate parties!" Snake grumbled as he sat down on a couch with Samus. "Hi!" Mai sang as she sat in between them. "Whoa! Personal space, please!" Samus cried as she threw her arms up. "Why are you so upset? You guys should be happy!" Mai said in a pleasant tone. "Not with all these people in our house!" Snake grumbled. The Flash ran up to them and clapped both Samus and Snake on the back. "Hey, what's up homies? Ready to par-tay?" The Flash cried happily. "No! I don't like parties!" Samus growled. "Whoa...looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Spiderman teased. "Leave me alone! And for God's sake, Mai! Get off of me!" Samus snapped as she pushed her off. "You could be a little nicer to me, you know! It's not Friday yet!" Mai whined. "Then what day is it?" Snake asked. "It's Monday, I believe!" Batman said as he walked over to them.

Samus and Snake groaned; this was going to be a long week. "Fine! So what did we miss?" Samus asked brazenly. "Just about everything! We're partying over at Smash Park and there's gonna be everything a party needs! Music, food, games, and everything! You guys are gonna love it!" The Flash explained quickly. "I don't want to go! I hate all the noise!" Samus complained. "They're gonna have a bonfire! Think how romantic that will be! Plus; everyone's gonna go camping at Smash Park all week." Mai said. "What? Why the hell would we camp at Smash Park when Smash Mansion is about 20 minutes away? That's ridiculous!" Samus exclaimed. "You don't need a reason to party! We just do it because it's fun!" Sonic replied. "Come on, guys! You'll love it! Besides, we're gonna need your help!" Mario added. "Don't bother! Only a fool would want to go camping out in the middle of a park over a stupid day of bad luck!" Snake growled as he stood up. "Come on! Please? I brought lots of goodies, if you know what I mean!" Mai said in a sexy voice. "No! And I mean it; don't bother me or Snake! We're not going!" Samus snapped. "I heard Raizo is going to be there!" Chun-Li said. "Really?" Samus asked in bewilderment. "Nope! But it worked, didn't it? So you're coming?" Chun-Li teased. "I already gave you my answer: NO!" Samus snapped. "Geez! What do you have against parties, anyways?" Spiderman said. "I've got nothing against parties; I've got a thing about drunken orgies about pagan holidays!" Samus retorted. "Ok, whoa! That's a little too extreme, don't you think? We're just trying to have a good time!" Spiderman said as he held his hands up. "By doing what? Celebrating a time where nothing but bad luck happens and people get hurt?" Samus cried. "Nobody's gonna get hurt from partying Samus! Chill out!" Sonic said. "WELL TRY TELLING THAT TO JASON VOORHEES!" Samus shouted.

Everyone gasped and looked at Samus when she said that. "Umm...Jason's just a myth, Samus! He's not real!" Sonic said. "Yeah! He's just a made up character to spook people around this time of year and on Halloween!" Mario agreed. "That's not what I've learned! Haven't you heard the reports of two young men and three young women who disappeared and never came back? That's because they either ran away and hid from Jason or he already killed them!" Kira said in teasing tone as she leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "Kira, shut up! Don't try to scare Samus!" Chun-Li snapped. "It's true, man! It's all on the news!" Kobra added. "Shut up! Samus, don't listen to them! I've been through a lot of graveyards before and I have not seen any signs of Jason Voorhees! He's not real!" Batman said. "Try telling to the old guy who lives near Smash Graveyard!" Kobra sneered. "SHUT UP!" everyone screamed. Samus couldn't take it anymore; she left the room in tears and headed back upstairs. "Samus, wait!" Peach cried. "You see what you two assholes did? Stop being so mean!" Mai scolded. "What? It's not my fault the rumors are true!" Kobra whined. "Listen, you little prick!" Andy began. "That's enough! You two get out of here and go check on the parking grounds or something!" Superman said as he held Andy back. "Fine, whatever!" Kobra sulked as he walked off. "I'm bored anyway!" Kira sneered as she pranced away. "I hate that bitch!" Mai muttered. "I know! She's such a pain in the ass!" Chun-Li agreed. "Actually, I was talking about Kobra!" Mai replied. "Oh! Yeah, well...I hate him too!" Chun-Li said as she shrugged her shoulders.

While some of Samus's friends tried to cheer her up in her room, Kobra and Kira ran into some unexpected trouble at Smash Park. Kobra and Kira were talking loudly amongst themselves, completely unaware of a ruthless killer stalking them from behind the trees. "Man, why is it that everyone hates me? I was telling the truth!" Kobra whined. "Quit your whining! If anyone's being too overdramatic, it's Samus! She never likes to do anything...except maybe make out with Snake, from what I know!" Kira replied. "Whoa, really?" Kobra asked. "Duh, why else do you think they're always together?" Kira said. "Uh...because they're married?" Kobra suggested stupidly. "Oh, forget it! You're so immature!" Kira snapped. "Well, excuse me!" Kobra sneered as he walked over to a lake and began throwing rocks. The masked killer soon began sneaking his way around the trees towards Kobra to make his kill, slowly raising his machete for some ruthless stabbing. Kobra didn't even notice it until the last minute, when he saw a strange reflection on the surface of the water. It was Jason Voorhees! "Oh shi-" Kobra began before Jason stabbed his machete from behind and out through his gut. Kobra screamed out in howling agony as he was pierced from behind, and he fell to his knees before Jason finally yanked the machete out. Kobra still sat there on his knees holding his bleeding guts screaming, until Jason grabbed him by the hair and slit his throat. Kobra fell into the lake and made a loud splash mixed with his blood and the murky water. Kira heard Kobra's screams and she came running to his direction. But when she got there, she was horrified to find out that he wasn't there; there was just a bunch of blood near the lake. "Oh, no! Kobra! What happened?" Kira cried as she ran to where the blood was splattered. She knelt down near some skipping stones that Kobra was throwing and found his blood there. But as she examined them, Jason snuck behind her with a rather large rock in his hands. Kira did not notice Jason until it was too late, when she felt an ominous sensation behind her back. She barely had enough time to look up before Jason smashed the rock into Kira's face and grinded her into a bloody pulp. Jason kept hammering Kira's body until she was unrecognizable and then threw her body into the lake with a splash. Jason threw the rock into the water and walked away as if nothing had ever happened; he had two kills and was going to make sure he much by the end of today and all this week...

***Uh oh! That doesn't look too good! Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this bloody chapter, Jason gets some more kills when some of the other Smashers begin to investigate some clues of Kira and Kobra's deaths...and only one of them lives to escape to tell the others. Warning: Contains some _extremely_ graphic violence and gore; not for the squeamish! Enjoy!***

***Note: Yoshi 2.1's version of Yoshi is featured in this story from here on out! Also; some random characters will appear just for the heck of it!***

Several hours went by, and Kira and Kobra still hadn't shown up. It was dark outside and everyone was getting a little worried that they hadn't shown up by now. "Hmm...something isn't right here! Kira and Kobra haven't returned!" Mario said to himself as he sat down at the table. Sonic, Yoshi, Link, Peach, and even Homer Simpson found him pondering at the table and sat down with him. "What's wrong, Mario? You seem kind of out it!" Peach asked kindly. "Yeah? It wasn't the pizza, was it?" Homer added. "No, it wasn't the pizza!" Mario replied glumly. "It wasn't the pizza, guys!" Homer called out. "EXCELLENT!" the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cried excitedly. "Then why are you so down? You upset that Samus and Snake don't want to party?" Sonic asked. "You mean, par-tay!" The Flash called out from the unseen. "SHUT UP!" Sonic snapped. "No, it's not that either! It's just that Kira and Kobra haven't been back all day! What if something happened to them?" Mario replied gravely. "Maybe they're taking longer to make preparations to the camping grounds?" Yoshi suggested. "Maybe they're making out somewhere!" Link sneered. "DUDE! What the fuck?" Sonic exclaimed. "Now that I think about it...they've been gone all day! Maybe something really did happen to them after all! Come on; we gotta go find them!" Mario said as he stood up. "Aww, but I don't wanna go outside! It's too dark and scary!" Homer whined. "I'll buy you donuts afterwords!" Mario said teasingly. "WOO-HOO! You can count me in!" Homer Simpson said as he ran off and came back with an axe and a gun. "Uh, why are you bringing weapons?" Link asked. "You never know who...or _what_ may be out there! So I always come prepared!" Homer proclaimed. "You should be careful with that, Homer!" Yoshi exclaimed as Homer picked up his gun. "I don't have to be careful, I've got a gun!" Homer replied as he loaded it up. "Ok, then it's settled! We'll all go and look for Kobra and Kira! Anyone who finds any signs, report back to the Mansion within 20 minutes!" Mario instructed. "Ok, then! WE'RE GOING OUT, GUYS! IF WE'RE NOT BACK IN 20 MINUTES, AVENGE OUR DEATHS!" Homer called out. "You got it, bro!" the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles replied.

So with that, the gang went out to search for Kobra and Kira by in the park and by the lake. They all had flashlights so that they could see better, and brought their own weapons just in case. Link was armed with his sword and Crossbow, Mario had his hammer, Peach had a golf club, Homer had his axe and gun, and Sonic and Yoshi had their own swords. "Gee...it sure is a little creepy out here! Why would they want to stay out at this time of night?" Homer asked worried. "Who knows? Let's just find them and get out of here!" Link snapped. "Yeah...before Jason shows up!" Sonic teased. "Sonic, shut up!" Yoshi snapped. "Sorry!" Sonic said. Sonic probably shouldn't have even said Jason's name...because Jason was actually stalking them all from behind the shadows of the trees! Jason grinned evilly behind his mask as he saw all their weapons; they were going to be his own little toys soon enough. In fact; he would hunt them down one by one and use their own weapons against them. Jason snuck behind them silently and waited for the right moment, when they would all split up. Mario and his friends finally met together at the outdoor podium right in front of the lake and spilt up; giving Jason his chance to go for the kill. Jason followed Homer Simpson first right behind him, because he could tell that he was the slowest and the stupidest one of the bunch. Homer Simpson walked on, humming loudly as he looked around his surroundings. Finally he sat down on a rock and ate a cheeseburger. "Mmm! Burgers!" Homer said with his mouthful. Jason snuck around the rock that Homer sat on...and merely tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Homer freaked out and screamed as he twirled around. "AAAAH! Why you little! Wait until I get my hands on...oh, I'm sorry! You must be new around here; it's not polite to sneak up on people like that!" Homer said. Jason walked up closely to Homer and stood in front of him; he was surprisingly tall. "Whoa...how's the weather up there?" Homer chuckled. Jason drew out his machete and showed it to Homer. "Ooh! That's a nice machete you've got there! But I think I got something even better! Take a look at this beauty!" Homer said with wide eyes as he drew out his axe.

If Jason could laugh, he would do it uproariously. This guy was even more stupid than he imagined; it was just too easy...like taking candy from a baby. Jason grabbed it and played around with it for a minute, making Homer chuckle a little bit. "You like that, don't you? Wait! I have an idea; why don't you and I trade! That axe is a little too heavy for me, so if I give you the axe...you can give me the machete, which is much lighter!" Homer suggested. Jason gave Homer his machete and stepped back a little. "Ooh...I like this! It's very light weight! Where'd you buy this; Home Depot?" Homer marveled as he swung the machete around a bit. Jason finally made his move; he swung the axe at Homer and cut his head off with a swift motion. Homer made no sound as his head was cut off and fell to the ground, but it had a stupid expression on his face even as it rolled on the ground in a bloody mess. Jason snatched his machete out of Homer's hands and then pushed his body to the ground and walked away. Homer's headless body sprayed blood out everywhere making a mess, but this just the beginning of Jason's bloody rampage of the night. Jason snuck around some more until he finally found his next targets: Mario and Peach. He hustled over to a tree and then made his next move as he snuck behind Peach, who was now alone. He pushed her a little to get her attention and she turned around looking quite angry. "Hey! That was totally rude, mister!" Peach exclaimed. Jason made no sound; he just stood there and stared at Peach. "Um, are you going to say that you're sorry?" Peach demanded. Jason still made no sound. Peach crossed her arms across her chest and scoffed. "You really don't talk much, do you? Are you that stupid to not even apologize to me?" Peach asked sarcastically. Jason slowly drew out Homer's axe, which was a bloody mess. Peach gasped as she recognized Homer's axe and she stepped back a little. "What have you done? Where's Homer Simpson? What did you do to him?" Peach panicked. Jason walked slowly towards her as he held his axe in an agressive manner. "Oh my God! YOU KILLED HIM!" Peach shrieked. Jason slammed the axe into Peach's skull, making her scream loudly as she stumbled back and fell back dead. Jason casually walked up to Peach's body and kicked her in the stomach, causing the axe to pop off her head and into his hand. He also grabbed Peach's golf club and then walked away to find Mario.

Mario heard Peach's screams and ran towards her direction, and then cried out with both rage and horror as he found Peach's bloody body laying dead on the ground. Her head was split slightly, giving enough room for blood to squirt out of her brains. Her entire body was also surrounded in a pool of her own blood as she lay there dead. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED MY PRECIOUS PEACH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Mario roared. Jason replied by throwing the axe at Mario, which hit him in the chest and made him stumble back a little. Mario cried out in agony as he was hit, but he had enough strength to yank it out and rush forward to attack. He began furiously punching Jason, but he merely shrugged off the punches and then whipped out Peach's golf club. "You'll never take me alive, you motherfu-" Mario screamed before Jason whacked him in the head with the golf club. Mario cried out as he felt his jaw shatter and blood spray out in what appeared in liters from his face, and he flew back a little bit before he fell on his back. Mario groaned in pain as he held his broken face, but Jason wanted to make him suffer. He repeatedly slammed the golf club on Mario, trying to smash him to pieces. But the golf club was too light and made no real damage to Mario, except maybe breaking his bones. Jason threw the golf club aside and grabbed Mario's hammer; now he was sure to finish him off. Mario looked up at Jason with a swollen face, but his eyes bulged out as he saw Jason with his hammer. "Oh, no! Please...have mercy! MAMA MIA!" Mario cried. It was too late; Jason smashed Mario into a bloody pulp as he slammed the hammer down on his body into a bizillion pieces. Jason then whacked Mario's head away like he was playing a game of croquet and then held the hammer up in triumph.

Link actually just walked up at Mario's death, and he cried out in dismay. "NOOOO! You murderous bastard! I'll make you pay for that! HIYA!" Link screamed as he threw his Boomerang at Jason. Jason stumbled a little as the boomerang hit his head and made him drop the hammer, which broke from the fall. Angry that he lost his new toy, he grabbed his axe near Mario's bloody remains and threw it at Link. Link barely had time to react, but the axe luckily just grazed past his face and hit a tree. "Now it's my turn! EAT ARROW!" Link cried as he began firing his Crossbow at Jason. Jason made no sound as the arrows hit him, but it did hurt as they puntcured into his skin on his chest, arms, and legs. He tore them out as he began marching towards Link for the final kill. Link kept on firing his arrows at Jason, but was horrified that he didn't stop. "My God! What the hell are you? How can you still be alive?" Link exclaimed as he dropped the Crossbow in sheer disbelief. Jason towered ominously over Link as he cornered him by the lake. Link shakily drew out his sword to attack, but Jason was much quicker. He drew out his machete and slashed off Link's arm, making him scream in agony as it fell into the water with his own sword. Jason slashed off his other arm, making Link scream even louder as he stood there armless. Jason finally finished off Link by ramming his machete into Link's chest and then violently twisted his neck, and then tore out his machete before he kicked Link's dead body into the lake. Jason then grabbed Link's Crossbow and walked off to finish the last targets: Yoshi and Sonic.

Yoshi and Sonic were at the outdoor podium 20 minutes later, and they were very worried when nobody showed up. "Man! What is taking them all so long? It's been 20 minutes already!" Sonic exclaimed as he looked at his watch. "I hope they're not in danger!" Yoshi said. "Oh, come on! I was just messing around about the whole Jas-" Sonic began before an arrow hit him the chest. "OW!" Sonic cried out as he fell to his knees. "SONIC!" Yoshi screamed before an arrow hit _his_ chest. Yoshi cried out in agony as he fell to his knees and looked up in horror as he found the culprit; it was Jason Voorhees armed with Link's Crossbow! "OH MY GOD! It really is Jason Voorhees!" Yoshi screamed. "WHAT? It can't be! He's not real!" Sonic exclaimed. Jason reloaded the Crossbow, and then fired three arrows at Sonic's chest with a deadly force. Sonic screamed loudly as he fell on his back and began bleeding terribly. "YOSHI! RUN BACK AND TELL THE OTHERS! GET THEM OUT OF HERE! RUN!" Sonic cried out loudly through the pain. "Sonic, no! DON'T DIE!" Yoshi cried out as he tore out his own arrows and began yanking out Sonic's. "JUST GO ON!" Sonic screamed. Those were his last words; Jason fired an arrow into his head, which stabbed from behind and out through his forehead. Sonic fell down dead, and Yoshi took off screaming. He had to find the others and warn them about Jason Voorhees before it was too late. But as he ran off, Freddy Krueger gave Jason a surprise visit as he teleported behind him. He laughed evilly as he slapped Jason on the back, slightly startling him. "Well, well, well! It looks like you've still got it! But tomorrow is my time to shine! Better get some rest while you still can, Jason...and you can keep score if you like!" Freddy taunted before he teleported away. Jason clenched his fists tightly; he was not about to lose to Freddy at anytime...

***Uh oh! This is not looking too good for our heroes at all! What will happen next? Stay tuned!* 0_0**


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this sadistic chapter, Freddy Krueger gets some kills...and everyone else starts to realize that there may not be any party. But there are also some who don't want to support Yoshi's final desicion and want to continue partying. Warning: Contains some _really_ graphic violence and horror images of blood and gore; not for the sqeamish! Enjoy!***

Yoshi finally made it to the Smash Mansion alive; but he was so tired and out of breath that he passed out on the floor. The next day; Rouge the Bat was one of the very first people to wake up and she was very startled to find Yoshi on the floor asleep and wounded. "Oh my God! YOSHI!" Rouge exclaimed as she flew to him. She turned Yoshi over on his back and gasped as she found a terrible wound on his chest. "Oh, Yoshi...what happened to you?" Rouge whispered as she bent over him. She lightly touched his chest, and was a little startled when Yoshi woke immediately screaming. "NOOOOO! SONIC!" Yoshi screamed. "AH! Yoshi...what happened to you? What happened to Sonic? Where are the others?" Rouge cried as she jumped back a little. Yoshi panted a little bit, and then began to cry; a shocking sight for Rouge. "They're...(gulp) dead! They're all dead, Rouge! One minute they were all there; and now they're all dead! I don't understand how this is even possible!" Yoshi sobbed. "Oh, Yoshi!" Rouge cried as she tightly embraced him. Yoshi winced a little as Rouge pressed her chest against his wound. "Oh, I'm sorry! Does it hurt?" Rouge asked. "Yes...get me to the medical room! But do it quickly; I don't want to startle anyone!" Yoshi whispered. "Too late! We're already here!" Luigi said as he and several other Smashers appeared with grave faces. "Is it true? Is Jason really out there and killing people?" Kirby asked sadly. Yoshi sighed heavily as he shook his head. "I'm afraid so, guys! I thought Samus was being overdramatic...but she was right! Jason is here and he's obviously not happy about something!" Yoshi replied. "Well...I guess it's up to us to find out what he wants and see if we can find a way to stop him!" Shadow said gravely. "Mario...is he really dead?" Luigi asked with a heavy voice. "I'm so sorry, Luigi...but he is! They're all dead! Homer, Peach, Mario, Link, and Sonic; all dead! I'm the last one alive...at least for now!" Yoshi replied with heavy regret. Luigi began to sob for the loss of his brother. "Oh, Mario! Why? Why did he have to die? Why?" Luigi wailed. "Just wait until I get my hands on that freak! I'll pound him into a pulp with my bare hands!" Knuckles growled.

At the same time, some other random people showed up. Superman, Batman, The Flash, Invader Zim, Finn and Jake, Gumball, Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, Mai Shiranui, and Andy Bogard showed up looking quite upset. "We heard what happened...I'm so sorry, Yoshi! I didn't think that this would happen. I shouldn't have even asked for Kobra and Kira to leave!" Superman said sadly. "It wasn't your fault, Superman! None of us were expecting this to happen! But now we all know that we gotta stick together before something even worse happens today." Yoshi replied as Rouge and Shadow helped him up. "Beep! Beep! Beep! (We should set up some traps or something!)" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Good idea! I'll activate my Security Cameras and start working on some traps and escape routes!" Batman said as he headed back upstairs. "So...what exactly does this mean?" Jake the yellow dog asked. "It means no party until this killer is gone!" Finn the human boy replied. "This stinks! I was really looking forward to partying!" Gumball the blue kid pouted. "Nobody is going to do anything until we catch this murderer and deal with him; so no party!" Yoshi cried. "WHAT?" a few of the others exclaimed. "What? No party? DUDE! That's not fair!" The Flash complained. "Quit your whining, Flash! Can't you see that there are more important matters at hand? Perhaps Samus was on to something!" Superman snapped. Suddenly, it hit Yoshi. "SAMUS! She must know something about this! Come on, let's go see if we can talk to her!" Yoshi cried. Yoshi and a few others went upstairs to find Samus, while The Flash sat down with a bunch of the others in living room and pouted. "Man, this sucks! I came all the way out here for a party, and damn it; I want to party!" The Flash cried. "Yeah! What's the big deal? What if they didn't actually die? What if they are hiding out in the camping grounds and partying right now?" Jake agreed. "Dude! You really think Yoshi would kid about that stuff? Did you happen to see the wound on his chest?" Finn cried. "I don't know what to make of this...but there is something quite suspicious about this!" Mai pondered. "I'm gonna go get a drink!" The Flash announced as he took off to the beer cellar.

But as he went deeper into the cellar, he was completely unaware of a horrifying threat lurking in the dark. As The Flash approached his favorite keg, he started to become hot. "Whew! Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden? I thought beer cellars were supposed to be...cool?" The Flash said as he turned around and found a strange sight. It was a huge flaming furnace; it just seemed to have come from nowhere and so suddenly. "Whoa! That's weird! I don't remember any furnace inside this place!" The Flash exclaimed in surprise. Suddenly, he heard eerie laughter. "What? Who's there? Batman is that you?" The Flash called out. The laughing grew louder and more evil. "Whoa...who invited The Joker? And why does he sound so...deep? What is he smoking?" The Flash mumbled. Suddenly; Freddy Krueger teleported from behind him and laughed sinisterly. The Flash turned around quickly and gasped. "Whoa! Who the heck are you...and how did you do that?" The Flash cried out. Freddy opened up the furnace door...and then rammed his bladed gloves into The Flash's chest. "In you go!" Freddy sneered as he threw The Flash into the fiery furnace. The Flash screamed in howling agony as he was burning alive inside the hellish furnace, but Freddy just laughed in evil pleasure as he walked towards him. "Tell them Freddy sent ya!" Freddy snickered before he slammed the door shut. The Flash's screams and cries were muted by the roar of flames from the furnace and Freddy laughed evilly as he teleported away.

Back in the living room; Finn, Jake, Gumball, Mai, Andy, Pikachu, Luigi, Invader Zim, and Mr. Game and Watch began to worry when The Flash did not return after 30 minutes. "Man! What is taking him so long? How could one guy drink so much soda?" Finn exclaimed. "I don't think it's soda he's drinking!" Jake said before he stopped himself from the glaring eyes of Andy and Mai. "Maybe he had to go to the bathroom...which reminds me! I gotta pee; later!" Gumball said as he took off to the bathroom. He went upstairs to go pee and everything went fine...until something happened. As Gumball finished, the toilet refused to flush when he tried to flush it. "Oh, come on you stupid piece of-" Gumball muttered as he pounded the toilet. He never got to finish, because a clawed hand came out of the toilet bowl! "AAAAAHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gumball shrieked as he took the toilet plunger to defend himself. The clawed hand sliced it in half and grabbed Gumball by the face. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! AHHHH!" Gumball screeched before he was dragged into the toilet and flushed away. Some of the others from downstairs heard this and became quite concerned. "Oh my God! That was Gumball!" Mai exclaimed. "Oh man! It's the killer; I knew it!" Finn cried as he drew out a yellow sword. "Wait! What if it's a trap?" Invader Zim objected as he stopped Finn. "Well, then I guess I'll die trying to save him! Jake, let's go!" Finn said as he wrenched himself away. "Right behind you, Finn!" Jake said as he slithered away with Finn up the stairs. But as they had their last "Adventure Time" upstairs, everyone else back downstairs had quite some scares of their own. Mai was the first to notice when she saw Pikachu wander off to the kitchen. "Aww...all this excitement must be making him hungry!" Mai cooed as she watched Pikachu scamper away. Pikachu climbed up the counter towards a shelf and grabbed some cookies, and then ate them. Still hungry, Pikachu climbed up near the microwave to grab some popcorn. But just as he was about to put the bag into the microwave...a clawed hand grabbed Pikachu and stuffed him inside the mircowave! Pikachu screamed in horror and pain as he was cooked alive inside the microwave, and evil demonic laughter was heard as Pikachu was cooked.

Mai seemed to be the only one to hear this, and when she rushed to the kitchen to see what the heck was going on...she was horrified to find Pikachu in bloody remains inside of the microwave. All she could do was scream; it was just too terrible to even bear to watch. "MAI! What's wrong?" Andy cried. "OH MY GOD! What happened to Pikachu?" Luigi cried out in horror. "I don't know! I just found him like this!" Mai sobbed as she held Andy for comfort. "The murderer!" Andy growled. Suddenly; everyone covered their ears as they heard a very high pitched squeak/scream. "What is that horrible noise?" Luigi moaned. "AAAAAHHH! Over there by the paper shredder!" Invader Zim screamed. Everyone ran to the paper shredder...and cried out in horror as they found poor Mr. Game and Watch being ripped to shreds in neat little rows of black paper; which was actually his body. "What sick, cruel, insane, and _evil_monster is responisble for this? Who in God's green Earth would want to kill all our friends like this?" Mai sobbed with both rage and fear. "I don't know...but I've had enough of this! We're gonna catch this guy and teach him a lesson!" Andy cried. "Yeah! That's why I brought this! Behold; the Laser Ray!" Invader Zim announced as he drew out a cartoony looking ray gun. "Ok...we're gonna have to be real careful how we handle this!" Mai began. "Yeah! I'll go this way, and you losers go some other way! Anyone who dies is not my problem! Later!" Invader Zim said as he took off. Mai sighed in frustration. "Fine! Now you guys don't go anywhere, ok?" Mai said calmly. "It's just me...Luigi!" Luigi said shyly. "Oh, well...just stick with us!" Mai shrugged. "I guess I don't have much of a choice!" Luigi said half-teasingly.

Back upstairs; Finn and Jake met horrible deaths up in the attic. "Man...if I was a crazed killer, where would I hide?" Finn wondered. "Probably somewhere dark and scary; like the attic!" Jake suggested. "Yeah, good idea! Can you take us there, Jake?" Finn asked. "And how! Watch this!" Jake said as he stretched up and pulled a lever down and a secret stairway folded down towards them. "Awesome! Let's go!" Finn said as he and Jake ran up into the attic. It was very dark and spooky, but Finn fixed that when he drew out his flashlight. "Man! It is dark and scary; but I don't see any killer!" Finn said as he looked around. "Just keep looking, Finn! It's not like he's just gonna pop out and hand himself over!" Finn said as he scrounged around some manicans. But as Jake was walking around, he caught sight of a particular hat that interested him. "Whoa...nice hat!" Jake said as he stretched out towards the hat. But as he put it on, something...or rather someone stuck some very sharp razors into his back. "ACK! Finn...help...me!" Jake wheezed before he was thrown aside and instantly dead. "That's my hat, bitch!" Freddy sneered as he grabbed his hat and teleported away.

Finn heard Jake's cries and when he found his dead body, he lost it. "NOOOOOO! JAKE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU UGLY MURDERER? SHOW YOURSELF!" Finn screamed. Freddy appeared in front of him and laughed evilly. "Well, hello there little boy! What's your name?" Freddy asked with a high and mighty sneer. "The name's Finn...and I'm gonna kill you for killing my friend Jake!" Finn snapped. "Oh are you, now? Well go ahead, kid! Try me!" Freddy laughed. "I will! Take this! YAAAAAAHHH!" Finn screamed as he ran towards Freddy to ram his sword into his heart. But Freddy just laughed as he teleported away before he could even be touched. Finn was so shocked that he began to panic. "Where'd you go? This isn't funny, man! Come on out and fight like a man!" Finn demanded. Freddy suddenly jumped up from behind Finn and stabbed his claws into his back. Finn couldn't even cry out because of the pain and he dropped his sword. Freddy laughed evilly as he began to slowly decend into a bubbling pit of boiling blood. "Welcome to my nightmare, bitch!" Freddy laughed as they decended. "AAAAAAHH! NOOOOOOO!" Finn screamed as they disappeared. A few minutes later; a huge fountain of blood erupted from the pit and Freddy reappeared before it and laughed in evil triumph. "This is too easy! I'm definitely gonna be sure to beat Jason this time; and nothing is going to stop me!" Freddy laughed evilly before he disappeared.

***Oh no! More characters are dead! Who will be next? And will the killer be Freddy...or Jason? Stay tuned to find out!* 0_0**


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this shocking chapter, Samus reveals some of the nightmares she's had...and soon comes to a horrifying realization that they were actually visions from the future. Also; there are more terrible deaths of some characters. So beware; there is lots of blood and gore! Enjoy!***

Samus was a bit surprised to have Yoshi, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, Kirby, Superman, and Batman come into her room to comfort her. But she later seemed to relax and enjoy the company. "How are you feeling?" Kirby asked kindly. "I'm much better now, thanks Kirby!" Samus replied. "That's great...really great!" Batman said trying to sound cheerful. "So? What do you know about these killings?" Shadow said obviously not caring. "SHADOW!" the others cried out. Samus sighed heavily...but she really surprised the others by what she said next. "Actually, I think I do!" Samus finally said. "What? How so?" Shadow demanded. "Well...I've been having dreams about people dying lately; as in _our_ people!" began gravely. "Samus, please..." Snake said as he touched her shoulder. "No, Snake. I must tell them about my dreams!" Samus objected firmly. Snake nodded his head and let her continue. "It's always the same; all of my dearest friends and sometimes random people are finding themselves being horrifically killed by some deranged lunatic! I can't tell who they are, but I know that they must be responsible for the killings." Samus explained. "What? Wait a second, did you just say _two_ killers?" Shadow exclaimed. "Yes! In my dreams, there are two killers! One of them has a tacky sweater, a strange hat, and these terrible claws installed into these gloves. The other has a hocky mask on!" Samus continued as she began to shudder with fear. "Oh my God...that sounds a lot like Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees!" Batman cried. "So it's true! They do exisist!" Yoshi said. "No, duh! Of course they exist!" Mai cried angrily as she suddenly barged in with Andy Bogard. "Mai? What's wrong with you? Why do you look so upset?" Samus asked. Suddenly to everyone's surprise, Mai slapped Samus. "Because all of our friends are dying! And yet here you are, sitting here having a pity party!" Mai screamed. Samus held her stinging face and felt shock; but it wasn't from Mai. "Oh my God...my dreams aren't dreams at all! They're _visions_!" Samus exclaimed. "There's something else; I think there might be two killers out there!" Andy said with a heavy voice. Samus was now ghost pale with fear; her visions were true after all! "NO! We've got to do something!" Samus cried out. "Don't worry! I've already set up my security cameras and booby traps, so all we've got to do is wait!" Batman announced. "Tee-hee! You said booby..." Knuckles giggled before Rouge glared at him. "So, now what do we do?" Kirby asked. "I guess we try to relax until something happens." Samus suggested as she cuddled with Kirby. "No! You've done more than enough relaxing! It's time for you to get up and make yourself useful!" Mai snapped angrily as she yanked Samus off the bed. "Mai! What's gotten into you? This isn't like you!" Samus exclaimed. "I already told you; all of our friends are dying!" Mai said before she began to burst into tears. "Who?" Samus demanded.

Mai looked to Samus with such a sad look on her face. "These murderes killed little children, Samus!" Mai sobbed. Samus gasped in horror as she said that. "What? No! They did not! Who?" Samus gasped. "Finn and Jake, Gumball, Mr. Game and Watch, and even...even little Pikachu!" Mai wept. "WHAT? NO! NOT PIKACHU!" Samus screamed. Suddenly; Captain America came into the room with Black Widow. "Guys? I think you may need to see this! We found something strange on the cameras!" Captain America announced. Everyone followed them into the computer lab and were quite horrified to find taped murders of some of the others on camera. "Oh my God! This is horrible!" Samus exclaimed. "Yeah! Why the hell did you put cameras in the bathrooms?" Knuckles cried. "Not that; the fact that these little ones would be murdered! Who would do such a horrible thing? What kind of monsters are these people?" Samus wailed. "The thing that really gets my attention is that we can't actually see the murderers onscreen! It's like a..paranormal force that protects them from detection or something!" Black Widow explained as she showed them the footage. "Turn it off! I can't bear to see anymore!" Samus cried angrily. "Samus..." Captain America said gently. "I SAID TURN IT OFF!" Samus shrieked as she punched the screen. The force of her punch was so powerful, it actually shattered the computer screen. "SAMUS! Do you have any idea what you have just done? It's gonna take me days to fix this!" Batman cried. "I don't care! Those murderers are out there and we've got to stop them!" Samus shouted. "He did say that he set up some booby traps, so I think you should just settle down." Shadow said calmly. "Settle down? I will not settle down until I have personally killed these bastards and send them to hell for killing children! Now either you are with me or against me; otherwise just stay out of my way!" Samus cried angrily as she shoved herself away from everyone and stormed off. Everyone was so startled by Samus's new behavior, and they just stood there in shock. "Damn!" Shadow muttered.

Later that night; things got from bad to worse for our friends. It all started when Chun-Li was trying to take a shower in the bathroom; she was interrupted in a violent manner. As she stood there naked and let the water hose her down, she heard heavy footsteps approaching her direction and felt a little suspicious. The door to the bathroom slowly opened up and Chun-Li pretended not to notice, but ever so slowly began to turn the water off. She saw a shadowy figure slowly approaching the shower, carrying something. Chun-Li stiffened a little bit, and then relaxed as she thought she knew who it was. "Ok, Ryu! I get it! But you're still not that funny and you're not going to get me to have sex with you. Ryu? Are you listening to me? I said that I'm not in the mood for your perverted little games!" Chun-Li said impatiently. The shadowed figure approached even closer to the shower curtains, now greatly worrying Chun-Li. "Damn it, Ryu! I told you that I was not in the mood for your..." Chun-Li cried before the shower curtains were torn away. Chun-Li screamed in shock and horror as she found out who this guy really was; it was Jason Voorhees. Jason Voorhees moved in closer with his machete raised high for the kill, and Chun-Li screamed loudly as he began to stab her. "NOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Chun-Li shrieked as she kicked Jason away. Jason crashed into the wall with a loud thud and Chun-Li took off running awkwardly; she was bloody and naked. "AUGH! He got me pretty good! I just gotta keep going before I-" Chun-Li panted. She never got to finish; Jason threw his axe at Chun-Li's back with a killing blow. Chun-Li cried out loudly in agony as she fell to the floor dead, and Jason just casually walked up to her dead body and tore off the axe from her back before walking away. Ryu heard Chun-Li's screams and he almost immediately ran towards her direction. He screamed in rage and agony as he found Chun-Li's dead body on the floor. "NOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ryu screamed. Suddenly, Jason grabbed him from behind and began stabbing his machete into Ryu's gut. Ryu cried out in pain as he was stabbed, but he forced himself away and began to punch Jason with such fierce wrath. He punched Jason for what seemed like several minutes, causing him to back away towards a window. But even though Ryu punched Jason with all his might, Jason looked like he hadn't even suffered a scratch and just shook the punches off. Ryu began to feel very tired and worn out, and finally he keelhauled over on his knees and panted feverishly to catch his breath. "You...son of bitch! I'm...gonna...kill you...just let me...catch my...breath!" Ryu wheezed. Jason did not; he grabbed Ryu by the neck and threw him out the window. Ryu screamed loudly as he fell several stories down below to his death and then splattered all over the driveway in a ridiculously gory fashion. Jason stood over the window and looked down at Ryu's gory remains and then walked away to find another kill.

Samus and several other Smash Bros heard the noise and became dreadfully frightened as they knew what was going on. "Oh my God!" Zelda cried. "Shh! Everyone hide so he can't get us!" Samus shushed. They would have been able to, had Jason not began to violently whack an axe on Samus's door. "AAAH! He's found us!" Zelda shrieked. "NO! GET AWAY!" Samus shouted. Jason kept violently hacking at the door with his axe, until he finally broke through. Zelda, Kirby, Rouge, and Yoshi ran off to hide in Samus's closet as Jason began to move towards Samus. "SAMUS, NO!" Zelda cried. Samus was sobbing as she fell on her back to the floor and Jason rose his axe up for the kill. But something amazing happened that saved her; Spiderman snagged Jason's axe away with his webbing and then made Jason trip on his face as he yanked him by his foot with another shot of webbing. "GET AWAY FROM THEM, YOU MURDERER!" Spiderman cried fiercely. "SPIDERMAN!" Yoshi cried. "Yoshi, get everyone out of here! I'll deal with him!" Spiderman said as he tore everyone out of the closet with his webbing. "But, Spidey! He'll kill you!" Yoshi objected. "No time for arguing! Get out of here now! HEY YOU! OVER HERE!" Spiderman cried as he waived his arms around. Jason jumped back up and slammed his fist to the ground in fury. Everyone else took off running as soon as Spiderman and Jason began violently brawling each other. Spiderman fired some Web Bullets at Jason, but that only made him mad. Jason kept walking towards Spiderman to attack, but Spiderman kept on blasting him with webbing. At one point, he made a huge web to try and trap Jason. But Jason tore through the webbing furiously and still tried to reach him. Spiderman jumped up at the ceiling and hung upside down as he began to shoot more Web Bullets at Jason, but the masked killer grabbed his axe and tried to swipe him down. Spiderman appeared to laugh and taunt Jason as he kept missing and then counterattacked him with some Web Bullets. "Come on slowpoke! What's the matter; spider got you beat?" Spiderman teased as he jumped towards a wall and then pounced on Jason. Jason jolted back up and furiously began hacking his axe in all directions as he tried to reach Spiderman, but he was too slow against the nimble webhead. But Spiderman's overconfidence misled him and eventually led to a terrible defeat. Jason caught Spiderman off guard by tripping him and causing him to fall flat on his face. Spiderman attempted to shoot his webbing at Jason, but the masked murderer swiftly sliced his hand off before he could even try. Spiderman screamed loudly as he held his bleeding arm, and then Jason began to violently hack Spiderman's limbs off. Finally; Jason put Spiderman out of his misery by grabbing some of his own webbing and hanging him. Jason hung Spiderman up on the ceiling fan; just above Samus's bed. Jason took a minute to calm down and then walked off to find some other random victim.

Meanwhile; Mai and Andy met their own ungodly demise...but from another evil murderer. They were locked up inside of their room to have sex, but were given an even nastier surprise instead. Mai giggled flirtatiously as she stripped completely nude and began to passionately kiss Andy. "Oh, Andy...I love you so much!" Mai moaned as she straddled him and smothered him with kisses. "I love you too...do you want to get out the toys?" Andy asked sneakily. Mai smiled naughtily and tried to reach for her goodie bag, but it was missing. "What? Oh, damn! I must've left it in the bathroom by mistake! Wait here...I'll be right back!" Mai said sexily as she licked his face playfully. She took off giggling as she went to the bathroom, and Andy just laid in her bed waiting with a big smile on his face. But as 20 minutes went by, Andy began to worry. "Damn, what is taking her so long?" Andy muttered as he got up. As he went to the bathroom, he smelled something foul. "AUGH! What is that horrible smell? Mai, is that you?" Andy cried out in disgust. But as he went into the bathroom, he screamed in horror as he found Mai. Mai was sitting on the toilet with a huge hole in her chest and two dildos stabbed into her eye sockets! "MAI! God damn it, you murderer! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MAI?" Andy screamed. Suddenly, Andy felt the most painful sensation coming from his chest. A pair of nasty razor sharp claws had pierced him from behind and Andy was thrown out of the bathroom and into the bed. Andy cried outin pain as he held his bleeding chest and back, and began to feel dread and horror as demonic laughter was heard. Freddy Krueger suddenly appeared with an evil smile on his face and his claws were dripping with fresh blood. "Let's get it on!" Freddy sneered as he rose his claws up. Andy held his hands above his face in fear and cried out as he felt slashing motions, but when he looked up to see what happened...he cried out in dismay to find out that Freddy only slashed off his pants and revealed his underwear. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You still wear rocket underpants? That's so lame!" Freddy laughed. "HEY! Tht's not cool, man! These are my lucky undies!" Andy cried as he covered himself. "Well, I guess your luck just ran out!" Freddy sneered as he teleported away. "Huh? Where'd you go? Show yourself!" Andy demanded as he jumped off the bed. Suddenly, Freddy jumped from behind him and stabbed his claws into Andy's back. Freddy began to drag Andy into a bubbling pit of boiling blood and laughed evilly as they disappeared. "We're gonna have lots of fun now, Andy!" Freddy laughed evilly. "NOOOOOO!" Andy shrieked. A few moments later; a huge fountain of blood erupted from the ground. Andy and Mai were both dead.

Samus and the other Smashers were so scared when they were hiding out in the computer lab with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Jill Valentine, Captain America, Black Widow, Invader Zim, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. "Is this all that's left of us? Where is everyone else?" Samus demanded. "I don't think they made it!" Jill said gravely. "Oh, God!" Samus sobbed. "I don't understand it! How is it that these guys were able to get past my traps? It doesn't make sense!" Batman cried angrily. "They're not human! They must have some sort of dark magic that protects them...and I'm afraid that unless we come up with something fast, we may be next!" Superman said solemnly. "But I don't want to die!" Kirby whined. "Me too! I'm too young to die!" Invader Zim added. "Stop it! No one else is going to die! We just need to think of a smarter way to get rid of these guys, that's all!" Wonder Woman cried. "Well, I guess we better start thinking!" Snake said. "There's no way we can escape them; we're all gonna die...just like in my dreams!" Samus sobbed as she tightly hugged Snake. "No, we are not! Just wait; we'll get back at them! I promise...I'll protect you!" Snake said as he held her. Samus looked up at Snake with tears in her eyes; she wanted to believe him, but she still had some doubts. She just hoped morning would come sooner...

***Wow! That's quite a lot of action and gore, isn't it? See what happens next, coming up soon!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, Snake comes up with a plan to try and get rid of Freddy and Jason, but will his plan work? Warning: Contains a _very_ graphic lemon scene; viewer discretion is advised! Yeah, I know I said I would only do one lemon, but what the heck? Enjoy!* :)**

The next morning; everyone met together in the kitchen. They were all very tired and cranky, but they had to deal with it in order to find a way to get rid of Jason and Freddy. "Ok...I have spent most of last night making bigger and better traps for Jason Voorhees! I set out the traps in all the places where Jason is most likely going to want to venture through to try and reach us. But as for Freddy Krueger...I honestly don't know what to tell you there! Anybody got any ideas how we should deal with him?" Batman announced. Samus was the first to speak. "Well, in my dreams I remembered that Freddy is afraid of fire! I also learned that Jason is not too good with water, either! So I have a solution: We go out into the park and set up a bonfire to attract Freddy's attention and then we swarm him by surprise and..." Samus began. "That's never gonna work! He's just gonna kill us!" Knuckles snapped as he slammed his fist on the table. "Do you have any better suggestions, Knuckles?" Rouge cried. "HEY! Both of you knock it off!" Samus cried. "Wait, what about this? What if we get Jason and Freddy to fight each other?" Snake suggested. Everyone else looked at him with mixed feelings and thoughts. "How would you propose to do that?" Batman asked. "Well think outside the box for a minute! Since there are both killers, that must mean one thing: That they're competing to see who can kill more!" Snake began. "So? What's that got to do with anything?" Captain Falcon remarked. "Everything, you fool! Maybe we can get them to fight against each other if we set up a series of traps and confuse them! Maybe they'll become so frustrated that they'll end up killing each other!" Snake continued. "That...has got to be the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard!" Bowser growled. "No, you're the stupidest thing _we_ ever heard!" The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles jeered. "SHUT UP! Now I agree with Samus; the lake is the perfect place to pull this off! It's outside, wide open, and we have a better chance of survival out there than in here! We could set up a whole bunch of traps out there and then..." Snake continued. "And then, what?" Samus asked. Snake smiled sneakily. "We party!" Snake said. "WHAT?" everyone else cried. "Are you fucking crazy?" Knuckles growled. "Come on! It's the perfect trap, you guys! These psychopathic murderers like to kill people during parties...so why don't we decieve them into thinking that we've given up hope and throw the wildest party we can. Once they try to reach us through all of our traps...we'll be gone and they'll be so frustrated that they'll have to end up fighting each other!" Snake finished.

Everyone actually seemed to think that Snake's plan was genius; even Samus. "Well, if there are no objections...I say we go with Snake's plan!" Captain America announced. "YES!" The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cheered. "I hate to admit it...but I think it may just work! You can count me in!" Batman agreed. "I'm in!" most of the Smash Bros announced. "Count me in too!" Samus said a bit hesitantly. "Great...so I guess we better get started on all those traps, huh?" Jill said. "I guess so...but I gotta call in the pizzas first! We can't have a party without pizza!" one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles said as he whipped out his cellphone. "Ok, you guys start up the party and we'll deal with the traps!" Snake said. "I'll handle the traps, Snake! You and the rest of the Smash Bros work on that party! If we're lucky, we can get this done by tonight!" Batman announced. Snake shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, fair enough!" Snake replied. So everyone did their duties; the Smash Bros and a few other cartoon characters set up the party at Smash Park next to the lake, while the super heroes set up the traps. It actually took a lot longer than everyone thought; it actaully took all day and even all night! Luckily and thankfully, Freddy and Jason did not show up the entire time they did so. This gave everyone a little bit of relief and they were able to rest a bit until the next day. It was Thursday and it was beautiful; the day before Friday the 13th! The Smash Bros and the other characters seemed a little bit uneasy at first for the most part of the day, but once night fell and no signs of the murderers came they finally decided to party. "Ok...since they're not showing up, let's get this party started!" Snake announced. The party was actually pretty spectacular; the food was abundant, the music was loud and awesome, and the games were fun. Even Samus and Snake had to enjoy themselves, but when things got a little too riled up, they snuck off to have some alone time near the lake by a huge oak tree. Samus sighed dreamily as she sat on Snake's lap and wrapped her arms around him for comfort. "Snake...I love you." Samus said softly. Snake looked in her eyes and smiled warmly. "I love you too, Samus. You know that I do!" Snake replied softly. "Snake...I really don't want to lose you! If my dreams and visions are correct, then that means that I'm gonna lose you! I don't want you to die, Snake! I love you too much to let go of you! Please don't go!" Samus sobbed as she tightly hugged him and buried her face into his chest. Snake sighed heavily as he held her and carressed her comfortingly; she could tell that she was really upset from all the dreams she's been having lately. "Samus...I promise you that I will not die! I'm staying here with you no matter what! Look at me..." Snake said as he gently lifted her head up. Samus looked at Snake with a deep loving passion in her eyes and poured with tears. "I said I'm not going anywhere...and I'm keeping my promise!" Snake whispered. "Do you promise? You promise me that nobody's gonna kill you? You promise me that you'll stay here to protect me and make sure nobody touches me?" Samus asked with heavy passion. "I promise!" Snake replied. The two kissed insatiably for several minutes, and they ended up making love.

They stripped their clothes off and held each other's naked bodies for dear life and comfort, gazing at each other's faces and bodies with the illuminating moonlight. "Samus...you're so beautiful!" Snake whispered. "You're beautiful too, Snake!" Samus whispered back as she held him even tighter and began to grind her body against his. She moved her face slowly towards his and began to smother him with passionate kisses of love. Snake wrapped his arms around her waist and began to rub her back gently as he kissed her back. "Come on, Snake...touch me like you mean it! Make real passionate love with me! I don't ever want to forget this if it's our last night together!" Samus demanded sexily as she grabbed his ass and began kissing his lips even more fiercely. Snake honestly did not want to argue and did as he was told...and more. He grabbed Samus's ass and squeezed it a little as he began to French kiss Samus. They both tongue wrestled each other for several minutes under the moon, sloshing their tongues all over the inside of each other's mouths. "Yes...yes...yes! Make me feel horny, Snake! Make me feel good! Please...don't ever go!" Samus moaned passionately as she held him as tight as she could and began to crazily lick his face. Snake used his tongue to fight off Samus's tongue and engaged in another lengthy tongue wrestling match. They licked each other's tongues crazily and seemed to wrap around each other as they tongue wrestled. Their tongues wildly licked each other's surfaces, wrapped around crazily, and almost even seemed to tie into a knot. Samus and Snake moaned as they tongue wrestled for several more minutes, and they finally broke apart panting to catch their breath. Their lustful and passionate kissing and tongue wrestling took a lot out of them, but they wanted more. "Snake! You're so amazing...I love you so much, I can't even describe it!" Samus gasped as she held onto him. "Don't! Just show me how you love me!" Snake replied trying to sound teasing. Samus finally smiled; a very naughty and demented smile. "Ok, big boy! I will..." Samus said with a sneaky voice. She licked his face again and then moved down his chest slowly with her tongue, until she finally reached his penis. "I want you, Snake!" Samus said as she began sucking the tip lightly. Snake gasped out sharply as Samus began sucking him. "I want you...so bad!" Samus sobbed with her mouthful. She began crying as she sucked his 9 inch penis, but they were tears of joy. Snake wiped away her tears and began to gently carress her head as she began sucking him. Samus looked up and smiled even naughtier as she began to move her head up and down, sucking him even harder. "Oh, Snake! I can't even tell you how many times I've dreamed of having sex with you!" Samus cried out with her mouthful. Snake groaned as Samus sucked him even harder and faster; this felt really good. "Oh my God, Samus...you really do love me, don't you?" Snake moaned. Samus moaned sexily as she began thrusting her mouth even deeper, reaching down into her throat. "MMM! YES! I WANNA MAKE YOUR COCK TEAR MY THROAT APART! CUM INSIDE ME!" Samus cried passionately with her mouthful. Snake was actually wondering how he could understand what she was saying, especially since she had his penis all the way into her throat.

Finally; Snake couldn't hold himself in any longer. "Samus! I...I feel like I'm about to explode!" Snake grunted. "Mmm! Choke me with your hot, sticky seed! Shower your cum all over my body, Snake! I'm your property and I don't want anyone else to take you away from me!" Samus cried out in a slutty voice. "Samus! How are you...AAAH! I'm cumming!" Snake cried out. Samus's eyes looked like they were about to pop out when Snake pumped a huge load of semen inside of Samus's throat, and she finally tore herself away and screamed as cum blasted all over her face. She sat there on her knees, panting and gasping for breath as Snake's hot seed was showered all over her face and oozed messily out of her mouth. Cum dripped all over her breasts and lower body, and Samus smiled very slovenly as she enjoyed the feeling of it. "Oh, Snake...you're such an animal! So much cum erupted out of your cock! Mmm...it tastes so good!" Samus moaned sexily as she began to messily slurp cum off her hands. She licked it off her fingers like icing and began to massage her breasts with his cum, making it her own lubricant. Snake felt so aroused seeing this new side of Samus, he could not contain himself. He grabbed Samus and began wildly sucking cum off her breasts. "OH! OH, SNAKE! You're so sweet...AH! That's it! YES! Right there...OH!" Samus moaned loudly as Snake wildly licked cum off her breasts and even lower body. Snake reached down to Samus's pussy, which was actaully pouring out with hot sticky woman juices from her arousal. Snake spread Samus's legs apart and began to lick and suck her pussy loudly and passionately; making Samus cry out and moan even louder and more passionately. "OHHH GOD! YES! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" Samus screamed in pure ecstasy. "My God! What is up with Samus? I've never seen her so horny like this before! Does she really think I'm gonna die? What if this is my last night with her?" Snake thought as he sucked up Samus's woman juices. Samus started screaming in ecstasy as she threw her head back and shed tears of joy and sexual passion; she was waiting for this feeling for a very long time. "Snake! Fuck me! Fuck me hard until I cum; I want you to fuck me _now_!" Samus demanded in a slutty voice.

Snake's libido kicked in and he did so; he stabbed his penis deep inside of Samus's vagina and made her shriek with wild passion and ecstasy. "HOLD ME!" Samus screamed. Snake wrapped his entire body around Samus in the missionary position tightly and began thrusting himself inside of Samus as hard and as fast as he could possibly go; Samus screamed and moaned the whole time. "SNAKE! SNA~AKE! I LOVE YOU!" Samus screamed. Snake grunted loudly as he pushed himself even deeper than he ever did before. "I love you too, Samus! I always have and always will!" Snake cried. He moved his head down a little and began to suck on Samus's breasts while he thrust his manhood deeper and harder. Samus's eyes rolled all the way back in pure ecstasy and orgasm as Snake sucked, licked, and even bit her breasts and nipples while wildly fucking her. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Samus mumbled as Snake went crazy with her. She finally screamed as loud as she could as Snake came inside of her with the biggest load he could offer her, and contiued to moan loudly as Snake pulled himself out and hosed her down completely. Samus opened her mouth and let Snake fill her mouth up with his hot, sticky cum and moaned loudly as her breasts were splattered with cum. Samus sat up, completely white and sticky, and she smiled slovenly as she gargled Snake's cum before spitting it back out all over her breasts. Snake crawled over to her and sloppily licked and slurped his cum off her breasts before spitting it back out. Samus's tongue hung out and she panted like a dog as her eyes were rolled back in orgasm; she never felt this horny before, not even in her own X-rated dreams about Snake. "Oh, yes! I'm so horny..." Samus moaned sexily as she fell on her back and sighed heavily. Snake lay on top of her, still licking cum off her entire body from his massive load. "I'm so sorry, Samus! I didn't mean to disgrace you like this!" Snake said with a sad voice. Samus opened her eyes and looked up at Snake with a bright warm smile. "You didn't disgrace me, sweetheart! I love this; especially if it's coming from you! I wanted this my entire life, Snake! Ever since I first met you, I always dreamed of having wild passionate sex like this with you!" Samus said cheerfully. Snake was really shocked to hear this from her; he secretly had some of his own lustful desires and thoughts about her, but he honestly had no idea that Samus was so...explicit to say the least. "Samus, I..." Snake began. Samus sat up and placed her finger to his lips. "Shh! It's ok...I want this! I want you, Snake! Please accept me and my body as a gift...I'm giving myself to you because you deserve it! I wouldn't even dream of offering this to anyone else in the whole entire universe, Snake! Please...accept me!" Samus whispered passionately. Snake hugged her tightly and passionately kissed her. "I do...and I hope you can accept me in the same way!" Snake replied. "I already have, David! I already have!" Samus said softly. Snake blushed as she said his real name; she said that only when she felt something really special with him. "I love you; with all that I have!" Samus whispered. "I love you with everything I have left!" Snake whispered back. They passionately kissed each other one more time before they passed and fell asleep. Several hours later; they woke to the sound of an explosion...

***Aww! Isn't that sweet? But what do you think that explosion was? Stay tuned to find out!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! In this chapter, Freddy and Jason begin another rampage...this time against each other! But will their ferocity have an effect on the others? Warning: Contains some gruesome and bloody violence; viewer discretion is advised! Also contains more random characters.***

Samus and Snake woke up in a jolt when they heard the loud explosion; one of the traps was set off. "Oh my God! It's them; Jason and Freddy!" Samus cried. "Come on! We gotta get out of here and warn the others!" Snake replied as he jumped up and quickly put his pants back on. "Wait! What's that over there? I see...a fire! Over by the cabin! Batman didn't set any traps off over there, did he?" Samus cried as she pointed. Snake looked over to the sight of the cabin and gasped. "What is it? What's wrong?" Samus asked as she stood up. "I think we made them really mad, Samus! We really got to get out of here!" Snake said. Samus nodded her head as she put her Zero Suit back on and they both ran off holding hands. Back in the cabin, Jason and Freddy were fighting each other quite fiercely. They had actually been through all of Batman's traps and lived...and they were quite frustrated and decided to take it out on each other. Freddy began slashing his claws at Jason, but Jason just punched and whacked Freddy away before attempting to slice him with his machete. "Come on, Jason! Is that all you can do? My grandma moves faster than you!" Freddy taunted as he dodged Jason's machete. Jason became angry and tried to decapitate Freddy, but his machete struck onto the floor and broke in half. Freddy laughed uproariously at Jason, but was not expecting Jason to tackle him through the wall and cause them to roll down the hill and into the forest below. "Ow! You trying to kill us?" Freddy groaned as he slowly stood back up and rubbed his head.

Jason replied by throwing more punches at Freddy, until they both ended up brawling across the forest until they reached an empty road. They looked liket they were about rip each other's throats out, until the pizza man ran over Jason. "WHOA, MAN! I just ran someone over; not cool!" the pizza man cried out as he screeched to a halt. Freddy teleported away laughing uproariously, thinking he was done with Jason. But he was wrong. The pizza man tried to find the body of the person he just ran over, but he had no such luck. "Man...maybe I'm just imagining things." the pizza man said before he got back into his car. But as he did so, Jason jumped out of nowhere and dragged the poor guy out of the car and took off driving like a maniac. "Dude! What the hell? You want the pizza, you got to pay for it!" the pizza man exclaimed. At the same time; Samus and Snake ran past his direction and found the pizza man. "Are you all right?" Samus asked. "Not really! Some masked maniac stole my car!" the pizza man replied. Samus and Snake gasped; they immediately knew Jason was on his way. "Ok, thanks!" Samus said as she and Snake took off. "Wait! You want some coupons?" the pizza man asked. "Snake, do you think your bullets can stop these monsters?" Samus asked as she ran with him. "No, but I think I have an idea how I can get rid of these guys with them!" Snake answered as he whipped out his gun. "Well for your sake, it better work! Because if it doesn't, then we're in big trouble!" Samus replied as she pulled out her own pistol.

Everyone sat around the picnic tables impatiently; they were waiting for the pizzas to arrive. "Where's our pizza? I'm starving!" Bowser demanded as he pounded the table. "Yeah; they said it was gonna be thirty minutes or less! And it's already been like how long, Scooby?" Shaggy asked. Scooby Doo looked at his watch. "Almost an hour!" Scooby replied. Everyone groaned even more impatiently; especially the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. "Aw man, this sucks!" one of the Turtles said. "Yeah man; he's never this late!" another added. "I wonder what's taking him so long!" Spongebob wondered. "Probably got lost; considering the fact that we're in the middle of nowhere!" Squidward mumbled. "I knew we should've picked up Chinese instead!" Patrick groaned. Suddenly; a loud screech of tires was heard in the distance. Everyone looked up to find a car speeding towards their direction. "Cowabunga, dude! It's the pizza man!" the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cried out. "Finally! I sure hope those pizzas are still fresh!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Yum, yum!" Scooby said as he licked his lips. "Wait a second...why is that guy driving so fast?" Squidward asked suspiciously. "Umm...is it me, or is he coming closer?" Patrick wondered. Suddenly; Luigi gasped in horror. "Oh, no...he's coming forus!" Luigi cried. "Well of course, he is! He's supposed to come for us! He's the one bringing us the pizzas!" Grim from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy snapped. "No...I mean that he's coming directly towards _us_! LOOK!" Luigi cried out louder as he pointed. He was right; the pizza car was roaring towards everyone at full speed! "OH GOD! RUN!" Knuckles cried. Everyone else took off running just in time before the car crashed through the picnic tables and smashed against the wall and flipped over and slid onto the ground before crashing into a tree. "Oh my...what's with all the noise?" Lyn asked as she and Ike came out of a tent. "Oh my God! Who let the Toons play with the matches again?" Ike muttered. "It doesn't look like anyone played with any matches, Ike! It looks like there was an accident!" Lyn snapped.

Suddenly; they heard loud shrieks and screams of horror along with the terrifying sounds of a chainsaw. "OH GOD!" Ike and Lyn exclaimed. They ran over to the scene of the crime; they were so horrified at what they saw. Jason Voorhees was chasing several Smash Bros and Cartoon Characters with a roaring chainsaw, trying to cut them to pieces. "OH MY GOD! Ike, we've got to help them!" Lyn shrieked. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM THEM, YOU CREEP!" Ike cried fiercely as he drew out his sword. Ike stabbed his sword into the ground and caused a massive burst of flames to shoot Jason into the air and fall flat on his back. He still had the chainsaw, and he was now really mad. He turned to Ike and made an "off with your head!" motion before revving up the chainsaw. Ike grimaced as he took his sword and swung it around before charging towards Jason. The two had an epic duel that lasted for several minutes, with both cries of dismay and cheers coming from the Cartoon Characters. Lyn soon joined in on the fight by slicing at Jason from behind with her Katana, but that made Jason even angirer. He twirled around and attempted to chop Lyn's head off with his chainsaw, but he instead cut down a tree. The tree fell down on top of Lightning McQueen and crushed him to death. "AAAAHHH! It's the Ghost Light!" Mater screamed. "No, you idiot! It's Jason Voorhees!" Sheriff snapped. "AAAAHHH! It's Jason Voorhees!" Mater screamed. Jason fought against Ike and Lyn for several more minutes, until he finally overcame them. He caught himself with a blade lock with Ike, and he began to overpower him by pushing him down. Ike pushed with all his might, but it was no use. Jason finally defeated him by breaking his sword in half and gored poor Ike to death with the chainsaw. Ike screamed horribly as he was cut to death by the chainsaw, and his blood and guts were splattered everywhere by the chainsaw.

Lyn screamed in agony over the loss of her friend, and in a rage tried to avenge his death by stabbing the katana into Jason from behind. Jason stood up and merely tore the katana out of his back before stabbing it back into Lyn's chest. Lyn screamed loudly in pain as she stood there with the katana sticking out from her chest, but Jason wanted to make her suffer. He quickly took the sword out of her chest and chopped off her legs and arms before stabbing the katana back into her chest; poor Lyn laid there limbless and screamed in agony as she bled out most of her blood. Jason finally finished her off by tearing off her head and impaling it into a wooden pole nearby. The Cartoon Characters and remaining Smash Bros cried out in horror as they began to cower away into a corner from Jason. Jason drew out a machete and began ominously making his way towards them. But before he could even make another step forward, Freddy Krueger suddenly teleported in front of him. "Ah, ah, ah! These are my kills; I got dibs on them!" Freddy sneered. Jason did not stop walking, but instead began to move a little faster towards Freddy. "Hey! What did I just say? I said that I got dibs on these losers! Go find your own!" Freddy snapped. Jason slashed at Freddy's face, making him cry out in pain as he was forced back a little. Freddy cried in pain and anger as he held his bleeding face, and then snarled angrily as he threw out his arms and flickered his Razor Gloves. "Ok, tough guy! If that's how it's gonna be...then you asked for it! Let's rumble a couple of rounds!" Freddy growled.

The two murderers began to violently hack and slash at each other, leaving the others stunned as they scampered away to find a place to hide and watch. "Holy crap! Look at them go!" Bowser muttered. "Mama Mia..." Luigi mumbled. "Hey, guys! I think Samus and Snake are back!" Shaggy called out. "What? Where are they?" Zelda demanded. Samus and Snake soon ran up to them, carrying their pistols. "Thank God you made it back alive! You have no idea what we just had to go through!" Zelda sobbed as she hugged Samus. "Not now, Zelda! What's going on here?" Samus snapped. "Like, that masked murderer just totally gored Ike and Lyn to death with a chainsaw! And then this scary looking dude with a funny hat just...appeared from nowhere!" Shaggy explained. "What? NO! Not Ike and Lyn; it _is_ just like my dreams!" Samus exclaimed with bitter tears. "Don't dwell on it, Samus! What are those assholes doing now?" Snake demanded. "Fighting! Look!" Scooby pointed out. Everyone peeked their heads over the wall that they were hiding behind; they were shocked and awed to find Freddy and Jason still fighting each other. "Perfect! This is defintely going to get us the oppurtunity we need to finish them!" Snake said as he loaded up his pistol. "What did you have in mind?" Samus asked as she loaded hers up. "Well, we're gonna need a distraction to get their attention!" Snake began. "Uh-uh! Don't look at me or Scooby! We're not going to get ourselves killed by those maniacs!" Shaggy objected. "Yeah! No way!" Scooby agreed. "I'll do it! I'll distract them!" Yoshi called out as he and Rouge suddenly appeared. "What? But Yoshi...they'll kill you!" Zelda cried. "I don't care; it's the only option left! Besides...I've got a thing to settle with Jason!" Yoshi growled. "Just tell us where you want us to lead them to, and we'll bring them there!" Rouge offered. Snake smirked as he glanced over to an abandoned construction site. "Over there will do just fine!" Snake said. "Great! What are you gonna do there?" Luigi asked. "You'll see!" Snake smirked.

Snake crouched over to the edge of the wall after he loaded his pistol and then sighed. "All right, listen up! This is what we're gonna do: Samus and I will distract Freddy over to the construction sight! Yoshi; you and the other Smash Bros and Cartoon Characters will try to set up as many booby traps as you possibly can, or at least find a way to create some form of weapon to use against Freddy and Jason. Now when I say go, you run as fast as you can to the construction sight and wait for further orders! Any questions?" Snake instructed. "Yeah, I gotta question! What do you want us to do?" one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles asked. "You guys are to go back to the mansion and find Batman! Tell him we need to use his secret weapon!" Snake replied. "You mean the..." another Turtle began. "Shush!" a third shushed. "Ok...any other questions?" Snake asked. Everyone shook their heads; they felt ready. "Ok...ready...GO!" Snake cried as he and Samus took off running. They fired their pistols at Jason and Freddy, while the others took off running to the construction site. "HEY! ASSHOLES! OVER HERE!" Snake shouted as he shot his pistol at Freddy. "OVER HERE, YOU FUCKING MURDERERS!" Samus screamed as she shot Freddy. Freddy cried out in pain as he was shot, but Jason only shook off the bullets. As they attacked the murderers, Yoshi schemed of ways to use some the construction equipment as weapons and traps against Jason. If it was the last thing he did; he would get revenge for Sonic's death.

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles quickly arrived at the Smash Mansion and found Batman and Superman talking amongst themselves. "DUDES! Thank goodness we found you!" a Turtle cried. "We need your help, Batman! Snake says we need to use your secret weapon against Jason and Freddy, or else everyone's gonna die!" a second Turtle explained. Batman and Superman seemed kind of shocked, but they willingly agreed. "Ok! Give us a few minutes and we'll be ready!" Batman replied at last. "EXCELLENT!" The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cried happily.

***Well, well, well! This is getting really exciting, isn't it? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is here! In this chapter, everyone gets their chance of revenge as they begin to punish Freddy and Jason with booby traps at the construction site. But will it be enough to kill them? Warning: Contains some squeamish (and sometimes even humorous) scenes of violence! Enjoy!***

Snake and Samus finally caught up to the others at the abandoned construction sites; they were tired and out of breath, but nonetheless ready to finish this. "Ok...we've got them coming over! You guys got the traps ready?" Snake asked between gasps. Yoshi smiled evilly. "You better believe it!" Yoshi snickered. "Ok...all we gotta do now is wait!" Snake panted. But they didn't have to wait too long, because a very angry Freddy and Jason were now stomping their way towards the Smash Bros. "HEY! YOU STUPID KIDS THINK THIS IS FUNNY? I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!" Freddy screamed as he tried to climb up the hill. Jason followed him from behind, but Yoshi just smirked as he walked over to the edge of the hill carrying a huge mat of some sort. "Careful, fellas! It may be a little dangerous..." Yoshi called out before he threw the mat over and released a cloud of concrete dust. Freddy cried out as he was blinded and began coughing violently before falling back against Jason and the two rolled down the hill in a cartoonish manner. "That's only a mere fraction of my wrath! Come on guys, help me out here!" Yoshi said. Freddy tried to stand up, and he coughed and wheezed violently as he choked on the dust. "HEY, FREDDY! THAT'S THE UGLIEST SWEATER I'VE EVER SEEN!" Yoshi called out teasingly. "What? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY SWEATER?" Freddy screamed. "HE SAYS THAT IT'S THE UGLIEST SWEATER HE EVER SAW!" Shaggy repeated. "WHAT? THIS IS MY FAVORITE SWEATER! NOW I'M GETTING MAD!" Freddy growled as he began to climb up the hill again. But this time, Yoshi and the Smash Bros began throwing bricks at him to prevent him from coming up. "OW! Stop it! OW! WOULD YOU QUIT IT? OUCH! SON OF A BITCH; CUT IT OUT!" Freddy cried out as he was hit. Samus grabbed a cinder block and smashed into Freddy, causing him to fall back down the hill again. "You suck, Freddy!" Samus teased. "Yeah...is this supposed to be scary? I think it's kinda funny!" Shaggy called out. Scooby Doo giggled in agreement before he blew a raspberry at Freddy.

Freddy slammed his fist to the ground and growled furiously. "I promise you that you won't be laughing for long..." Freddy growled as he got back up. "He's going around the back way! Now what?" Samus asked. Yoshi smiled sneakily again. "Follow me!" Yoshi replied. Freddy began to make his way over to a partially built house, and he began to suffer more of Yoshi's booby traps. As he began to make his way over to the house, he was immediately met up with a nasty surprise even before he approached at the door. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Let's see if you'll be laughing at this..." Freddy laughed evilly before he began to slip on an oil slick. He cried out as he lost balance and fell on his back. Freddy groaned as he tried to sit up, but even still had trouble. "Ugh...fucking kids! Where do they come up with this shit?" Freddy grumbled as he finally made his way to the door. "Now...let's see who will be laughing!" Freddy snickered evilly as he grabbed the doorknob. As soon as he grabbed it, his entire hand was began to burn and blister with searing heat. "AHHHHHH! IT BUNRS!" Freddy screamed as he yanked his hand away from the door and blew on his hand. But even as he backed away, he began slipping on the oil slick again and fell on his back. Freddy began throwing a tantrum and cursed angrily; he was not going to be made a fool by these kids. "I'm gonna really kill them, now!" Freddy grumbled as he carefully stood back up. While Freddy struggled to find another way into the house, Jason began to meet some nasty booby traps as well. He found a door in an unfinished basement, and he began to walk down the stairs...only to be slipping on grease. He humorously began slipping and sliding around, until he finally fell down the steps and banged his head against the door. Jason tried to get back up on his feet, but hilariously struggled to balance himself on the grease splattered ground. He finally regained his balance, and opened the door.

The basement seemed to be normal, as well as very dark. He found a light switch and yanked on it to try and get some light...and instead got a nasty rain of nails in the face. Jason freaked out and tried to yank the nails off his face, but he slipped on something and fell on his back. He held his face and writhed around a bit; this was probably going to be a bit more complicated than he even realized. But after about 3 minutes of tearing out the nails, he finally stood back up and began climbing the stairs. It would have been very easy...had there not been any super glue and tar on the stairs. Jason struggled to take another step forward up each stair, but he finally managed to reach the top. He began to turn the doorknob, but then it broke! Jason threw his arms around in a tantrum and in a fit of rage, he tackled through the door. He fell down flat on his face, and slowly pushed himself up to find himself in an empty room. He shook his head and tore out a nail from behind his neck and slowly began to walk forward. At the same time, Freddy finally found another door in the backyard. He laughed evilly as he made his way to the door, and he snickered as he touched the door; it was safe...or so he thought. The minute he opened the door, a flaming blowtorch scorched his head! "AAAAAAAHHHH! IT BURNS EVEN WORSE!" Freddy shrieked as he ran around in circles screaming. He whipped his hat off and stomped the flames out, but was screaming when he found out his _head_ was on fire. "AAAH! WATER! I NEED WATER!" Freddy screamed. He rushed over to a water trough and dunked his head inside the wet water...and found himself engulfed in flames. It was actually gasoline and Freddy was screaming in agony as he ran around screaming in flames.

From the rooftop, Yoshi and the others were laughing their heads off. "Yoshi! You're terrible!" Samus laughed. "Yeah, I know! But he deserves it...especially after all that he did to us!" Yoshi giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" Samus agreed. "Should we help him out a little?" Luigi giggled. "Sure...Bowser? Help Freddy out, would you?" Yoshi said. "You got it! HEY, FREDDY! HAVE SOME WATER!" Bowser cried out as he poured a huge bucket of water over Freddy. Freddy cried out as he was splashed by the water and just stood there fuming as he spat out water. "I'm gonna kill you! You hear me? I'M GONNA FUCKING DESTROY YOU KIDS! COME HERE!" Freddy screamed as he began storming into the house. "We'll just see about that!" Yoshi said in a sing songy voice. As Freddy made his way into the house, he realized that it was empty. "You ain't got nowhere to hide now, kids! Wait until Uncle Freddy gets you!" Freddy snarled. "Hey, Freddy? Come into the kitchen!" Samus's voice called out. Freddy muttered angry curses as he began stomping over to attack her, but instead began slipping on Banana Peels. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Freddy cried out as he slipped. "Not having fun? Here; maybe this will cheer you up!" Samus cried as she threw a pie in his face. Freddy cried out as he was hit by the pie, but began screaming as it was actually full of Red Hot Curry Sauce! "AAAAHHH! NOT AGAIN!" Freddy screamed as he slipped around blinded by spicy food in his face. Samus finally ended it by slamming the refrigerator door in Freddy's face. Freddy groaned in pain as he slowly fell back and was knocked out cold. Samus chuckled mischieviously as she walked out of the kitchen, but her happiness turned to fear when a very angry Jason found her. Jason began to walk towards Samus to attack, and Samus became quite frightened as she backed away.

But before Jason could even come any closer, a piano suddenly crashed down on top of Jason Voorhees! Samus gasped and looked up through the ceiling to a giggling Yoshi, Shaggy, and Scooby. "Really! A piano?" Samus scoffed. "Actually, it was Scooby and Shaggy's idea!" Yoshi laughed. Scooby and Shaggy giggled as they pointed to Jason. "It looks like we finally learned the _key_ to the element of surprise, eh Scoob?" Shaggy laughed. "Yeah!" Scooby laughed. Freddy soon woke up and stumbled into the room. He seemed surprised that Jason had a piano smashed on top of him, but he laughed evilly as he looked at Samus and the others. "It looks like you're all out of ideas!" Freddy sneered. "Not quite...we actually like to play it _safe_!" Shaggy called out. Suddenly, a huge safe crashed through the ceiling and landed on top of Freddy! The door opened up and revealed Freddy with stars going around his head. Samus could not help but laugh; she really seemed to enjoy the humor in this dark time. "Ha! I guess you won't have to worry about _breaking in_, anymore!" Samus sneered. Everyone laughed at her play of words, until Jason finally broke out of the piano. "Uh oh!" Samus muttered. She took off running as Jason began to stumble after her. Freddy soon broke out of the safe and began to chase after Samus, who was now running towards the stairs. She quickly made her way up with Zelda and Yoshi, who had made more booby traps. "Hey, guys! Looking for us?" Zelda called out. Freddy and Jason glared at them as they began to climb up the stairs. But Zelda soon used her own weapon against them. She threw a bucket of paint strapped to a string from the ceiling and smacked Freddy in the face and flying down the stairs. Jason appeared to be making a laughing motion at Freddy, until his face was smashed by another bucket of paint and he flew down the stairs. They both lay there, holding their faces in agony. "Aw, come on now! Don't give up; we're still here for you!" Samus teased.

Freddy growled furiously as he jumped back up and began running up the stairs. But as he did so, the stairs suddenly collapsed and he fell down into the basement! Freddy screamed as he fell down and landed on his head, and then laid down in the darkness knocked out cold. Jason just stood there, shaking his head. Suddenly; another piano crashed on top of him! Scooby and Shaggy were laughing from the huge hole in the ceiling. "Scooby, make a _note_ of this would you?" Shaggy laughed. Scooby and the others laughed at his pun. "All right, enough is enough! Come on, let's meet up with Snake!" Yoshi giggled as they all took off.

***Now that's what I call Dark Comedy! But stay tuned to see the epic final showdown, coming up soon!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! In this semi-final chapter, Freddy and Jason get more kills until Samus and Snake finally decide to fight back one on one against the evil killers? But the question remains: Whose death will finally arouse Samus's ire? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains some graphic violence!***

Samus and the others took off to the docks by the lake; they were sure that Batman and the others were going to arrive soon. And they really hoped they would arrive _very_ soon, because they were sure that Freddy and Jason were pissed off by now. "Oh man! I hope that Batman gets here like, soon!" Shaggy moaned. "Yeah! They must be pretty angry by now!" Scooby agreed. "I'm guessing you shouldn't have used those pianos!" Samus remarked trying to sound teasing. "Hey! Where the hell is Bowser? And where's Pit and Luigi? Where'd everyone go?" Knuckles cried suddenly. "Oh my God! They must be somehow still trapped inside of the house! I've gotta go get them!" Yoshi exclaimed. "What? But Yoshi!" Samus cried. "No buts, Samus! I gotta save them!" Yoshi snapped as he took off running. "Yoshi come back! YOSHI!" Samus screamed. Back inside the house, Pit was trying to escape from the clutches of the angered Jason Voorhees. He was now really mad after being crushed by pianos twice. He began to slash at Pit, but the cupid was able to dodge most of his attacks thanks to his wings. Pit even retaliated a few times with his Thunderbolt Arrows, hitting Jason in the chest. Jason tore them out and began stamping his foot in rage. "What's the matter? Am I too fast for you?" Pit teased. Jason finally caught Pit by the ankle and slammed him down to his face, making him scream out in pain. Jason probably would've killed him by now, had Yoshi not bounced inside and knocked Jason into the wall in the form of a forceball. "GOTCHA!" Yoshi cried as he landed on his feet. "Yoshi! You saved my life; thank you!" Pit cried. "Not yet, Pit! See if you can find the others and then get out of here and over to the docks with the others!" Yoshi instructed firmly. "Ok, Yoshi! But be careful; this guy's getting pretty mad!" Pit replied as he took off flying. "So am I!" Yoshi growled as he clenched his fists.

Back in the basement, Bowser and Luigi met a horrible end from Freddy Krueger. Both of them were trapped inside of the basement, and they couldn't seem to find a way out. "Oh, man! I knew we should've stayed upstairs!" Luigi whined. "Stop whining, you big pussy! We'll find our way out...I hope!" Bowser snapped. Suddenly, Freddy's laughter was heard from nowhere. "Mama Mia! It's Freddy...I think he's watching us!" Luigi exclaimed. "I said stop whining!" Bowser growled impatiently. Luigi began to have a panic attack and began crying like a baby. "I don't wanna be here, Bowser! It's dark and scary; I wanna go home!" Luigi sobbed. "DAMN IT, LUIGI! I SAID STOP WHINING!" Bowser roared. Suddenly, Bowser felt razor sharp claws pierce him from behind. Bowser coughed up blood and gasped for breath as Freddy began to ram his claws in deeper. "Peek-a-boo! I've got you!" Freddy sneered as he rammed his entire hand through Bowser's back and out through his chest. Bowser screamed in horribly agony as Freddy tore out his arm and then the Koopa King fell down dead. Luigi began to cry uncontrollably as Freddy began to walk ominously towards him, flicking the blood off his gloves. "Aww, don't be sad! I'll be sure to put you to sleep...for good!" Freddy said with an evil smile. He rose his hands up and then slashed downwards, slicing Luigi's face. His blood splattered all over the wall and Freddy just shook with evil laughter; he was clearly enjoying this. Suddenly, Freddy heard loud crashing and crying out from upstairs. He smirked evilly as he teleported away to get a closer look. Little did he realize that Luigi still had some fight left in him.

Yoshi was punching and kicking at Jason with all his might, but it seemed to do no good. Jason took the hits and just shook them off, but Yoshi ended up using up most of his strength. Freddy teleported from a spot away from them and laughed as he watched them. "I bet five bucks that little green dude won't last two minutes against Jason! I'd like to see how Jason will finish him off...and then later I'll pick off the rest!" Freddy muttered as he laughed evilly. Yoshi pounded and clobbered Jason with all his might, but it _still_ did no good against the undead zombie. Jason just kept backing away until, they both ended up near the large glass windows near the back porch. Samus and the others could see them all the way from the docks and became dreadfully worried of what might happen next. "Oh, God! Please, Yoshi...please don't die!" Samus whispered. Yoshi was so exhausted by the time he was done punching Jason, because he was out of breath on and on his knees. "So...tired! But I'm still gonna make you pay...for what you did...to my pal, Sonic!" Yoshi panted. "He's not gonna make it!" Zelda whispered. "No, no, no!" Samus sobbed. Jason still stood there in one piece, but poor Yoshi looked like his heart was about to burst from his chest.

Yoshi stood up once more to punch Jason...and then Luigi came to his rescue. "Get away from my friend, you son of a bitch!" Luigi cried as he began punching Jason with all his might. "LUIGI!" Yoshi screamed. "Get outta here, Yoshi! I got this!" Luigi cried as he kept punching Jason. "OH MY GOD! That's Luigi! Get out of there you stupid ass!" Samus shrieked. Poor Yoshi had no choice but to leave his friend. He leapt out of the window and towards his friends, and he and the others could only watch as Jason killed Luigi. He viciously uppercutted Luigi's head off and made it fly into the air, rolling around in a bloody spurt. Not even finished, Jason tore off his torso and slammed it into the ground in a bloody mess. By the time Luigi's head fell back to the floor, it splattered into a gory pulp and Jason just stood there as if trying to catch his breath. "NOOOOO! LUIGI!" Samus and Yoshi screeched. Snake had to hold them back and calm them down to prevent them from doing something totally stupid, and Rouge burst into tears at the sight of her secret boyfriend's gruesome death. "That horrible monster! Is there no end to this at all?" Rouge cried as she fell to her knees in despair.

At the same time, Pit came flying out of the house towards the docks to reach towards the others. "At least Pit is still alive! Pit! FLY, BABY! FLY TO US!" Samus cried out as she ran out towards him. "Samus!" Pit cried as he flew toward her. "Aww...how sweet! A loving reunion between friends! What sort of a heartless monster would want to ruin such a loving relationship? I WOULD!" Freddy sneered before he teleported away. Freddy suddenly jumped up in front of Samus and Pit at the last second before they could reach other. Samus came to a screeching halt and watched in sheer horror as Freddy rammed his claws into Pit's chest and then forcefully slashed his face, forcing him away. "PIT, NO!" Samus screamed. Pit moaned in agony as he tried to stand back up, but Freddy slashed him back down with his claws and further wounded him. He laughed evilly as he summoned a huge fiery furnace. He opened up the doors and to the sheer horror of Samus and the others, Freddy chucked Pit inside! "ZOINKS! Look, Scooby! Freddy is popping him inside that furnace!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Oh no!" Scooby cried. Pit screamed in howling agony as he was burned alive, and then Freddy waved goodbye before slamming the door shut. "No...Pit..." Samus murmmered. Freddy cackled with maniacal laughter as the furnace disappeared along with Pit's fading screams. Samus began sobbing with mixed emotions; she felt fear, sadness, and rage all mixed together. "No...no...NOOOOOO! YOU MURDEROUS SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Samus screamed furiously. Freddy merely laughed at her, but had no idea how much he really underestimated Samus's wrath. "What, you gonna kill me? Is that what you're gonna do bitch? Please!" Freddy sneered.

With a shriek of rage, Samus dashed towards Freddy and began to beat the living shit out of him. Everyone else watched in shock as they watched Freddy being beaten savagely by Samus. Samus punched Freddy in the jaw, forcing him on the ground. She then pounced on top of him and began choking him while savagely beating him with her fists. Freddy screamed and howled as Samus slapped him silly and then began kicking his face and chest with powerful forces of fury; she was really mad now. She then grabbed him by the neck and threw him overhead into some nearby boxes, and then drew out her Plasma Pistol. Freddy groaned as he tried to stand back up, but Samus kicked his face and began to kick him down to the ground before she finally stopped and pinned him down with her foot and aimed her Plasma Pistol at his face. "You have just crossed the line, Freddy! I swear to God it's gonna get fucking ugly now! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my friends!" Samus growled with clenched teeth. "Oh, please! Don't kill me!" Freddy whined. "Too bad, motherfucker! You're gonna pay with your life! This is for my friend Pit!" Samus screamed as she kicked his face. Freddy cried out in pain as he felt his skull crack. "This is for my friend Luigi!" Samus screamed as she stomped her foot into his chest. Freddy cried out as he felt his lungs get bruised. "This is for my friends Peach, Mario, Sonic, and every other fucking person you murdered!" Samus shrieked as she began kicking him within an inch of his life.

Freddy was a bloody mess by the time Samus was finished kicking him. "And this is for me!" Samus growled as she aimed her Plasma Pistol to his forehead. Suddenly before she could even pull the trigger, a club whacked Samus in the back of her head and forced her away from Freddy. Jason had armed himself with a club and began beating Samus with savage fury. Snake and the others saw this at the last minute and began panicking. "SAMUS, NO!" Snake screamed. "Oh no!" Scooby cried. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Zelda shrieked as she began running towards Jason. "ZELDA, STOP!" Knuckles screamed as he chased after her. Jason would've beaten Samus to a pulp, had Zelda and Knuckles not tackled him away. Knuckles began to pound and punch Jason with all his might, and Zelda added in on the damage as she kicked Jason with all her strength. Jason shook them off and began swinging his club around, trying to whack their heads off. Freddy somehow managed to sneak away...but not too far off when Snake came up to him, aiming a pistol at his face. "You're going nowhere, asshole!" Snake growled. "Oh, am I?" Freddy sneered. Samus walked up behind him, bloody and bruised. But she was now even madder than ever before and aimed her Plasma Pistol at Freddy's face. "Go ahead and shoot me! See what happens! I'll still be alive and end up killing you two sooner or later!" Freddy sneered. "EAT LEAD, FREDDY KRUEGER!" Snake shouted as he shot his face. Freddy screamed as he backed away and held his bleeding face; his right eye was missing. "OWWW! That freaking hurt!" Freddy screamed as he still held his bleeding face. "Then maybe this will hurt more!" Samus screamed as she fired her Plasma Pistol. Freddy screamed as he was shot in the chest and forced away into a bunch of crates and boxes. Freddy jumped back up and clashed his claws together furiously. "You want to be a bunch of heroes? TRY ME!" Freddy growled furiously. Samus and Snake rushed towards Freddy and began to brawl him, but had no idea that Freddy was so fast and deadly. Snake was slashed away by the face and crashed into a box, and Samus was repeatedly stabbed in the chest by Freddy's claws. "Welcome to my world, bitch!" Freddy snarled as he kept stabbing Samus in the chest before finally throwing her against the wall and knocking her out cold. "Jeepers, Scoob! We gotta do something to stop these guys before it's too late!" Shaggy cried. "I've got an idea, Shaggy! Let's use that!" Scooby suggested as he pointed to a nearby crane. "Good idea, Scooby! Let's get them!" Shaggy said bravely. "Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby cried.

***Wow! It's getting pretty intense, isn't it? See what happens next in the final showdown!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! In this final chapter, the surviving heroes make a final stand against Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. Who will be the final standing victor in this violent showdown? Warning: Contains some graphic violent deaths! Enjoy!***

While Scooby and Shaggy tried to get to the crane, Samus and the others struggled to stand up against Freddy and Jason. Samus and Snake helped each other up and began to slowly make their way over to a row of explosvie oxygen tanks. "Maybe this will get them!" Samus said with a cough. "I sure hope it does!" Snake said as he spat out blood. Snake used his knife to cut a cord free and sent one of the explosive tanks flying. The tanks flew all the way over to Freddy and knocked him flat on his face before it crashed into the ground. "Damn it! It was a dud!" Samus cursed. "There's no time for whining, Samus! Just keep firing while I reload!" Snake snapped as he jumped behind a crate. Samus sighed as she kept firing more of the explosive tanks like rockets. Freddy had to try and dodge them while they kept flying towards him; he barely missed most of them. "Ha ha! You missed me; your aiming sucks!" Freddy taunted. Samus growled angrily as she fired the last one, and it flew directly into Freddy's gut and sent him flying around cartoonishly. "WHOOOOAAAA! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Freddy screamed as he flew up into the sky. Samus smirked as she rushed over to Snake. "Got any clips left?" Samus asked. "Yup, why?" Snake replied. Samus snatched his gun away and fired up at Freddy. A loud explosion filled the air and Freddy screamed as he fell on his head, cracking his skull. "Ouch..." Freddy moaned as he lay on his back. "Nice work, Samus! Let's see if we can find a way to get rid of Jason!" Snake said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Samus smiled a little as they began running. Jason and Knuckles were fighting a furious punching match, and Jason seemed to be beating poor Knuckles into a bloody mess. "Come on! Is that your best? My mama punches way better than you!" Knuckles taunted through broken teeth. Jason punched even harder, forcing the poor echidna on his back. Jason towered ominously over Knuckles and covered his eyes, waiting for his death. But suddenly, Rouge flew in and began kicking Jason in the face. "LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU CREEP!" Rouge screamed. Jason grabbed Rouge by the legs and slammed her down to the ground before he stomped on her back, severing her spine. Rouge screamed in howling agony as her spine was shattered and then Jason took out his machete and attempted to chop her head off. Zelda intervened by attacking Jason with her Firefly attack. Jason began freaking out as he was on fire, but he quickly turned around and began slashing in all directions to try and scare Zelda.

The Hylian Princess showed no fear and retaliated with a Diamond Blast attack, forcing Jason away even further. "You picked on the wrong princess to mess with! You're gonna pay for hurting my friends and killing my husband!" Zelda cried fiercely. She began throwing sparks of electricity at Jason, but only seemed to aggravate him. Jason walked closer and closer to Zelda, depsite being bombarded with bolts of magical energy. Jason finally grabbed Zelda by the neck and began violently strangling her. Zelda gasped for breath as she tried to break free of his grasp, but Jason was too powerful and tightened his grip. Zelda could not breathe much longer and eventually she died from lack of air. Jason threw her aside and turned around to face Knuckles and Rouge...only to find out that they were gone. Jason grimaced slightly and drew out his machete and began walking after their direction from picking up their scent and by following the blood trail they left behind. Knuckles carried Rouge in his arms as he tried to make their way back to the docks, but was really caught by surprise when they ran into Samus and Snake. "OOF! Hey, watch it!" Knuckles snapped. "Hey, it's Samus and Snake! Thank God you're alive! You have no idea what we had to go through!" Rouge cried. "What happened? Where's Zelda?" Samus demanded. "Jason strangled her to death!" Knuckles replied. "WHAT? DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Samus screamed as she pounded her fist to the ground. Suddenly, though not surprisingly, Freddy appeared from nowhere laughing evilly. At the same time, Jason walked out of the bushes tightly holding his machete. "Ooh! Looks like we've got some competition here, eh Jason? I got dibs on the blondie!" Freddy sneered. "You don't get dibs on anyone, asshole!" Samus snapped. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, bitch?" Freddy cackled. Snake aimed his pistol at Freddy's arm and then blasted it off. Freddy screamed in horrible agony as he stood there squirting blood from his missing arm. "MY ARM! MY FUCKING ARM! IT'S GONE!" Freddy shrieked. "You're gonna lose more than just your arm, motherfucker" Snake growled as he began peppering Freddy's chest with bullets. Freddy began crying out as he was forced back into the wide open space near the docks, until Snake finally shot his last bullet into Freddy's head. Freddy fell back, seemingly dead with a bullet to his head and a missing arm. "Great...you think you can do that to him?" Knuckles said sarcastically as he pointed to Jason. "Oops...oh, shit!" Snake cursed. Jason surprisngly just stood there, staring at them. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there or am I gonna have to kill you too?" Snake shouted as he reloaded. "Uh, Snake? What's that noise?" Samus said. Suddenly, a huge wrecking ball flew out of nowhere and smashed Jason away and into the lake. "Whoa! How did you do that, guys?" Knuckles cried. "That wasn't me!" Samus snapped. Just then, a huge crane baraged its way from a row of trees. Scooby and Shaggy were inside the crane, laughing like crazy. "It looks like that Jason doesn't have a leg to stand on anymore!" Shaggy giggled.

Everyone could not help but laugh at his play of words, until suddenly Freddy reappeared with both arms. "Enough of the puns, fool! This is the last time you make a fool out of me!" Freddy snarled as he yanked Shaggy and Scooby out of the crane. "ZOINKS! Like, run for it!" Shaggy cried. "Oh, man!" Knuckles exclaimed. Everyone took off running to the docks as Freddy began chasing after them in the crane. But the crane was so slow, he could barely keep up with them. "Come on, you stupid piece of junk! MOVE FASTER!" Freddy shouted as he pressed onward. "Looks like somebody doesn't have a sense of humor, Scoob!" Shaggy cried as they ran. "Yeah!" Scooby agreed. "Just you fools wait! When I'm done with you, I'm gonna...wait, what the hell? What's going on? Why is this thing slowing down?" Freddy cried. The crane slowled down until it came to full stop, and Freddy began screaming and cursing as he threw a tantrum. "Oops! I forgot to put gas in it!" Scooby laughed. "What are you gonna do now, Freddy?" Samus teased. Freddy growled furiously as he teleported over to them and began marching closer, flickering his claws. "You don't even want to know what I'm gonna do, bitch!" Freddy growled. "Like, watch your language man!" Shaggy snapped. "Yeah! Potty mouth!" Scooby added. Freddy snarled viciously as he shoved Shaggy and Scooby into Samus and Snake, and then readied himself for the final kill. "I'm gonna enjoy watching you die, fools! Say your prayers!" Freddy snarled. "Like, what? No bedtime stories?" Shaggy whimpered. "SILENCE!" Freddy roared. "(gulp!) Well...I guess this is it, Scooby!" Shaggy said shakily. "Good bye, cruel world!" Scooby whined. Samus and the others held hands and covered their eyes, waiting for the final kill. But before Freddy could even touch them, a miraculous thing happened to them. A strange object hit Freddy in the chest and stuck to him as it began beeping loudly. "What the hell is this?" Freddy growled as he tried tearing it off. Suddenly, an enormous swarm of bats began flying towards Freddy and began attacking him! Freddy began screaming in absolute horror as the bats began mauling him alive and they forced Freddy into the ground in fetal position, making him scream loudly in horror. At the same time, the Batmobile roared to their direction along with Superman flying along. "BATMAN!" the surviving heroes cried out. "Like, thank goodness! We're saved!" Shaggy cried. 'Hooray!" Scooby cheered. "NOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOOO!" Freddy screamed as the bats began attacking him more viciously. Batman soon popped out of the Batmobile along with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. "COWABUNGA DUDE!" the Turtles cried out. "Sorry I'm late! Traffic was a bit heavy tonight!" Batman teased as he slowly walked towards the heroes.

Batman and Superman helped the heroes off the docks, and they were very lucky to do so in time too...especially after what just happened next. Freddy screamed with rage as he jolted up and fought the bats away before tearing off the Bat Swarm Device. "THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH MESSING AROUND!" Freddy raged. Everyone was about to fight him, until it happened. Jason jumped out from the water behind Freddy and rammed his machete into his back and through his chest. Freddy screamed in agony as he was stabbed, and then Jason shoved him off and flat on his face. Everyone was so shocked that this happened, but what happened next was even more shocking. Jason grabbed Freddy by the legs and began carrying him over to the edge of the docks. Freddy looked up and began panicking. "No! No! NO! Jason, please!" Freddy begged. It was too late; Jason threw Freddy into the water and then jumped right in. As Freddy began splashing around in a panic, Jason popped up from behind him and began furiously stabbing him with his machete. Freddy screamed in howling agony as Jason stabbed him and drowned him at the same time, until finally both murderers descended down into the dark, freezing depths below. Jason carried Freddy deep into the pitch black bottoms of the lake below and drowned him...and then was no more as he did not reappear after several minutes. Everyone; especially Samus, was so shocked and dismayed at what just happened that they could do nothing but just stand there. "Hot damn, dude!" one of the Turtles finally said. Samus still stood there, dazed and confused. "What...what just happened?" Samus wondered. "It doesn't matter anymore, Samus! What matters is that it's finally over!" Snake said as he hugged her. Samus turned around and smiled warmly before kissing him. "Yeah...it's over now! Let's go home, Snake!" Samus whispered. "Whew! All this excitement is making me hungry, Scoob! Let's grab a pizza or something!" Shaggy said. "Yeah! But no mushrooms, please! Yech!" Scooby agreed. Everyone left to go back home to the Smash Mansion to rest; it was all over at last.

But meanwhile; somewhere back at Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees emerged slowly out of the water. He was carrying his machete in one hand and the head of Freddy Krueger in the other. Freddy's head began to laugh evilly as they made it to shore. "I guess this means that I win..." Freddy cackled. Jason had enough of this. He put his machete down and then turned around towards the lake. He then punt kicked Freddy's head as hard as he possibly could, sending his head flying sky high until it finally splashed back into the water. Freddy screamed the whole time. Jason finally seemed to relax as he sat on the beach Indian style; now he could finally rest in his own home...at least until he decided he was ready for another rampage.

***Well, that's it! Hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more stories coming soon! BYE!* :)**


End file.
